Luz y Sombras: Las cronicas de un Rey
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Crossover entre Naruto y Fairy Tail, si quieren saber mas entren.
1. Chapter 1

**Luz y Sombras: Las cronicas de un Rey**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto o de Fairy Tail, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, tambien cualquier otro elmento que use de alguna otra serie como tokyo ghoul no me pertenece.**

 **Muchos de ustedes tal vez se sientan contentos con esto ya que habia mencionado muchas veces este proyecto que nunca complete por falta de inspiracion, por si aun tienen la duda esto es una version alterna de "Kuroi no Chikara" ya que mientras copiaba los bloopers y leia el manga de fairy tail recupere algo de inspiracion para este proyecto pero decidi cambiar el nombre ya que hare algunos cambios a lo que tenia planeado, por ejemplo en esta historia originalmente naruto seria el primer mago lo cual despues de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta que dejaria muchos errores argumentales asi que decidi que si bien no seria el primero seria sin duda el iniciador del mundo magico, de hecho eh mencionado en mas de una ocasión que "Una dinastia marcada por la venganza" esta basado en este fic pero para que doy explicaciones de mas….**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **El nacimiento del caos**

 **Konoha no sato: 10 de Octubre**

Un valle de muerte son las palabras más adecuadas para describir el estado actual de Konoha no sato, la que hasta hace unos momentos era conocida como la aldea más poderosa de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi ahora no es más que una sombra de su antiguo ser, lo que antes era una aldea prospera y llena de alegria ahora no es mas que edificios caidos o hechos pedazos, un camino de destruccion a pocos metros del monte de los hokages, las calles ardiendo en llamas y lo peor de todo, los cadaveres de inumerables personas muertos de forma horripilante, hombres, mujeres y niños, nadie se salva, incluso ninjas que lucharon valientemente con su ultimo aliento para prteger su hogar antes de morir de una forma horrible.

Konoha no sato fue conocida por tener el grandisimo honor de ser el lugar de origen de algunos de los ninjas más poderosos en toda la historia del continente como Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Hatake Sakumo, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai entre algunos otros mas, una aldea que fue conocida no solo por tener el grandisimo honor de haber sido la segunda aldea shinobi en existir despues de Uzushiogakure no sato, haber sobrevivido a 3 guerras mundiales shinobi y entre muchas otras cosas.

Todas estas cosas y muchisimos mas logros habian tergiversado de cierta forma el pensamiento de la aldea haciendolos sentir una sensacion de arrogancia, se sentian invensibles, se sentian en la cima de todo y que unas cuantas palabras sobre la **Hi no Ishi** les daban la verdad absoluta, el concejo de la aldea empezaba a tener deseos oscuros de dominacion y poder, como si el mismisimo Kami o alguna entidad que tenga control sobre el destino temiera que lo que fue un lugar de amor y paz se fuera a convertir en un lugar horrible decidio enviar la tragedia de una forma inesperada que poco sabian solo empeoraria las cosas.

La serie de sucesos que llevaron a esta situacion escritos por una perra llamada el destino comienza por dos personas, un matrimonio joven conformado por dos de los ninjas más poderosos de esta era.

Namikaze Minato con 20 años de edad, recientemente nombrado como Yondaime Hokage de Konoha no ato, temido por todo el mundo ninja como **Konoha no Kiiroi Senko** y considerado una amenaza de clase SS en los libros bingos al ser el heroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja.

Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina de 20 años de edad, antiguamente conocida por ser la princesa de Uzushiogakure no sato, la nieta del Daimyo de dicho pais antes de que este fuera destruido por la fuerza combinada de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, una de las kunoichis mas poderosas y leales a konoha despues de Tsunade figurando en el libro bingo como una amenaza de clase S, temida y respetada como **Akai Chishio no Habanero** y recientemente mejor conocida como la esposa del yondaime hokage.

El joven matrimonio con practicamente poco menos de 1 año de haberse casado a poco tiempo de haber concluido la guerra, hoy se supone que seria el dia mas feliz en la vida de esta joven pareja ya que hoy 10 de octubre seria el dia en que ambos tendrian a su primer hijo, mejor dicho a sus primeros hijos ya que los ultrasonidos revelaron que tendrian mellizos, ambos padres eran un hervidero de emocion y felicidad cuando se enteraron de que serian padres, kushina practicamente despotrico cosas sobre que por fin tendria hijos sobre el cual presumir a su mejor amiga, Uchiha Mikoto, que tambien tenia un hijo recien nacido, Uchiha Itachi, mientras minato a pesar de ser menos efusivo tambien murmuraba cosas sobre ser el mejor de los padres.

Sin embargo como todo en esta vida nada puede ser perfecto ya que el embarazo de kushina tenia cierto inconveniente, kushina era la Jinchuriki del kyuubi, carga que le fue heredada por la hoy difunta Uzumaki Mito, esposa del Shodaime Hokage, esto implica muchos riesgos en el caso de los jinchurikis mujeres y en especial en la jinchuriki del bijuu mas poderoso, el riesgo es que durante el embarazo el chakra que normalmente se usa para alimentar el sello que mantiene a raya a la bestia era usado para ayudar al desarrollo del bebe, de ahí que de hecho el embarazo de una jinchuriki dura 10 meses en lugar de 9 como normalmente seria, esto trae como consecuencia que a la hora del nacimiento de los hijos el sello es demasiado debil y existe una alta posibilidad de que el bijuu escape.

Sin embargo este problema podia ser solucionado con las medidas adecuadas, ambos padres tenian mucho que agradecer al Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, por haberles informado las medidas que podian tomar para esta situacion, en el pasado el shodaime hokage usando su Mokuton y con unos sellos creados por su esposa fue capaz de evitar el escape del zorro las veces que su amada esposa estuvo embarazada, a pesar de que ya no quedaba nadie con vida capaz de usar la legendaria Kekkei Genkai del fundador de la aldea y no existia nadie que tuviera un nivel de Fuinjutsu remotamente cercana a la de la difunta uzumaki eso no le quitaba al minato ser actualmente el mas grande usuario de Fuinjutsu solo con su esposa y su sensei, Jiraiya, siendo cercanos a el, ademas de que kushina tenia la ventaja de poseer un chakra especial capaz de restringir al zorro.

Por si todo esto no fuera suficiente se designo una zona alejada de la aldea para el alumbramiento, cubierta por una poderosa barrera, con anbus leales al sandaime custodiando el perimetro, con Sarutobi Biwako, la esposa del sandaime y una kunoichi medico como parteras mientras minato mantiene activo el sello.

El primero en nacer fue un varon, de cabellos rojos como la sangre al igual que kushina, ojos purpuras, unas curiosas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y piel algo bronceada como minato, este pequeño fue nombrado Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi.

El segundo bebe fue una niña, de cabellos rubios como el padre, piel blanca como su madre, ojos purpuras y las mismas marcas en las mejillas que menma, esta pequeña fue nombrada Namikaze Uzumaki Akane.

Sin embargo en ese momento ocurrio algo tan inesperado que incluso casi provoca que minato deje de alimentar el sello del kyuubi, en ese instante nacio un tercer niño, su cabello era rubio de tonos incluso mas brillntes que su padre con algunos mechones de cabello rojo dando lugar a algunos tonos naranja intenso, su piel era tan palida que no le faltaba mucho para darle a cierto sannin serpiente un plazo por su dinero y finalmente sus ojos eran azules de un tono tan profundo como el mismo oceano.

Por supuesto este hecho desconcerto a ambos padres ya que el ultrasonido no revelo jamas el nacimiento de una tercera criatura pero ese detalle fue lo que menos dejo perplejos a ambos padres, lo que los tenia genuinamente preocupados era el aura que emitia el pequeño era lo que ellos describirian como un aura dividida, sentian algo oscuro, algo siniestro, algo podrido, pero al mismo tiempo sentian todo lo contrario, algo tan puro y divino que podrian considerarlo un regalo enviado por los mismisimos dioes, de hecho la partera estuvo a poco de soltar inconscientemente al pequeño de no ser porque noto un detalle aun mas preocupante.

El chakra que emitia el niño era de proporciones colosales, su pequeño cuerpo respiraba con dificultad a causa de no poder soportar su propia presencia, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder estabilizarlo.

Fue en ese momento que el verdadero infierno se desato sobre el matrimonio namikaze cuando ocurrio por tercera vez en tan pocoso minutos un hecho inesperado, un extraño hombre de mascara naranja con forma de remolino que solo permitia ver un sharingan completamente maduro asesino a los anbu enviados por el sandaime, transpaso la barrera, asesino a las parteras y tomo como rehenes a Akane y Arashi, todo en cuestion de segundos.

Naturalmente el yondaime trato de tranquilizar al extraño enmascarado pasando por alto el hecho de que el sujeto se mantenia imperturbable y el demasiado asustado.

Graias a su gran velocidad fue capaz de recuperar a ambos bebes solamente para darse cuenta de que estaban llenos de explosivos forzandolo a tener que transportarse hacia otro sitio, para el era obvio que el extraño queria a kushina sola y con su sello debilitado, lo habia logrado, para cuando fue capaz de recuperar a su otro hijo del lugar donde se habia qedado y llegar hacia donde estaban kushina y el enmascarado ya era demasiado tarde, kushina quedo apenas con vida y el kyuubi estaba libre.

El hombre haciendo uso de un extraño jutsu espacio tiempo fue capaz de aparecer en konoha en cuestion de segundos desatando a la poderosa bestia de nueve colas sobre la aldea, muchas personas murieron de forma horrible, la unica razon por la que la aldea no fue destruida en su totalidad fue que el sandaime estaba presente y fue capaz de organizar a los ninjas.

Minato mismo se vio forzado a enfrentar al extraño hombre que el creia que era madara, el hombre era poderoso, mas poderoso y habil que cualquier otro enemigo que haya enfrentado y solo fue gracias a que este lo subestimo que pudo golpearlo con una combinacion de **Rasengan** con el **Hiraishin** forzandolo a retirarse pero prometiendo que algun dia tendria al kyuubi de nuevo.

Minato nunca habia sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida, para el una cosa era segura, ese enmascarado causaria gran dolor y sufrimiento no solo a konoha sino que al mundo entero, mas sin embargo se vio forzado a dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado ya que el kyuubi a pesar de ser libre del control del enmascarado eso no parecia impedir que siga causando desastres en la aldea.

Fue solo gracias a gamabunta y al hiraishin que fue capaz de llevarlo a una zona alejada, para ser mas especifico la misma zona donde descanzaban su esposa eh hijos, desde ese momento y a pesar de que su esposa no estaba nada de acuerdo el tomo la decision que mas le doleria pero que a sus ojos tenia que hacerse, convertir a uno de los niños en el proximo jinchuriki usando el **Shiki Fuin** y el **Hakke no Fuin** para dividir el alma del kyuubi en dos sellando la mitad en si mismo y la otra mitad en su hijo, todo a costa de su propia vida, hizo rapidamente los sellos necesarios lo que nos lleva a la situacion actual.

Minato no podia dejar de sentirse algo intimidado ante la presencia de la entidad que reina sobre la muerte, su piel purpura con un cuerpo en decadencia que permitia incluso contar sus costillas, su cabello blanco largo de punta estilo madara uchiha, sus cuernos rojos, sus ojos negros con amarillo, su manto blanco, el cuchillo que sostenia con sus afilados colmillos y el extraño collar de cuentas rojas que sostenia, todo en el dios de la muerte era intimidante, dicho ser miraba de forma aburrida a todos los presentes incluyendo a los tres bebes y al kyuubi que luchaba por ser libre de las cadenas de oro que lo aprisionaban.

— **¿Para que me invocaste mortal?** — pregunto el shinigami mirando friamente al yondaime hokage.

—Quiero que divida al kyuubi en dos partes al kyuubi shinigami-sama y que una de esas mitades sean selladas en mí— pidio minato preparado para morir.

—MINATO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS— grito kushina suplicante temiendo lo que pasaria a continuacion, perderia a su marido y uno de sus hijos tendria que llevar la dura carga de ser un jinchuriki.

—Debe hacerse kushina, por el bien del pueblo, por el bien del mundo, abandonar a tu pais seria tanto como dejar a un niño solo, ademas yo se que tu cuidaras de ellos— respondio minato mientras su esposa apretaba los puños ya que sabia que era verdad, eran ninjas, el pueblo siempre seria lo primero.

Shinigami por su parte miro a los involucrados de forma seria y analitica, poso primero su mirada en el kyuubi, luego en el yondaime, luego en kushina, luego en arashi y akane, finalmente poso su mirada en el bebe de cabellos rubios antes de que sus ojos se abrieron con horror y algo de incredulidad, unas emociones que los dioses rara vez experimentaban, una serie de visiones del pasado y del futuro pasaron por la mente del dios antes de hacer algo que canbiaria la historia del mundo para siempre.

— _ **Pensar que despues de tantos miles de años alguien heredaria toda esa sangre de forma tan pura…kami-Nii y Yami-Neechan haran un gran escandalo por esto pero si todo sale como creo que pasara entonces este mundo se volvera muy interesante….tan interesante como tu lo eras Yumi-Neechan**_ — con todos esos pensamientos en mente shinigami se preparo para lo que muchos considerarian una locura en un millon, pero en este mundo tan podrido se necesitaban medidas drasticas. — **Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, no es necesario que ustedes mueran esta noche, yo mismo dividire al kyuubi en dos partes y sellare ambas partes en los humanos que ustedes llaman Arashi y Akane** — los ojos de ambos padres se llenaron de esperanza al escuchar las palabras del shinigami, kushina lloraba a moco tendido ya que su esposo no tendria que morir y ambos podrian proteger a los niños pero minato en cambio entrecerro los ojos encarando al shinigami.

— ¿A cambio de que?— pregunto el hokage mirando de forma seria al dios.

— **Je sin duda los humanos no son tan idiotas como yo lo pensaba, por lo menos tienes un gramo de inteligencia mas que el 98% de tu raza idiota…..** — sentencio el shinigami con una sonrisa fria, minato se sintio algo insultado pero no dijo nada ya que no era tan tonto como para creer que seria capaz de hacer frente a un dios cuando apenas y habia sobrevivido al kyuubi. — **Mi precio es algo que tal vez nunca conozcan, solo les dire que todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar para empezar de nuevo, es el ciclo natural de las cosas, esta era llegara a su fin de una forma u otra solo hare que sea equivalente al peso en que todo este mundo ha sentenciado su destino final…** — ambos padres no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en las palabras del dios de la muerte ya que una especie de energia oscura se formo en su mano y pronto una intensa luz cego toda la zona por lo que nadie fue capaz de ver lo que paso.

El kyuubi fue dividido y selllado en arashi y akane cuyas marcas de bigotes se volvieron mas gruesas pero lo que nadie noto fue que de los dos bebes, de kushina y de minato salio una energia color rojo que entro en el cuerpo del tercer bebe, sin que nadie lo notara los cabellos de minato, akane, arashi y kushina se hicieron de tonos mas opacos mientras que el otro bebe resplandecio por breves instantes en unas energias blancas y negras.

— **El pago esta mas que saldado….nos volveremos a ver humanos, tengalo por seguro, cuando lleguen al limbo y en mis manos este juzgarlos…lo que haran durante las proximas horas definira el destino de esta era asi que mejor no hagan estupideces** — con esas palabras el dios de la muerte dejo el mundo humano a sabiendas del caos que se avecinaba.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Dejen sus reviews con sus criticas, con sus sugerencias y con sus opiniones, se los agradeceria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luz y Sombras: Las cronicas de un Rey**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto o de Fairy Tail, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, tambien cualquier otro elmento que use de alguna otra serie como tokyo ghoul no me pertenece.**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konoha no sato**

 **11 de Octubre**

Ha pasado 1 dia desde el ataque del kyuubi, la aldea aun esta en un estado de alerta dados los acontecimientos, la mayoria de los civiles sobrevivientes se ven forzados a dormir a la intemperie ya que una gran cantidad de edificios quedaron hechos pedazos, los pocos ninjas medicos que estan en un estado medianamente decente se encuentran tratando de ayudar a los heridos mientras los ninjas se dividen en dos grupos, los que han creado un perimetro de vigilancia alrededor de la aldea para prevenir ataques enemigos y los que se suman a la busqueda de cuerpos o de sobrevivientes bajo los escombros, todo para el funeral masivo que habra mañana para honrar a los caidos por el ataque.

En la torre hokage que fue uno de los pocos edificios que quedo de pie Namikaze Minato se encontraba en un estado de total preocupacion e incertidumbre, despues del sellado del kyuubi lo primero que hizo fue llevar a su esposa e hijos al hospital ya que kushina habia sido dañada seriamente despues de la extraccion del bijuu, el juraria que al verse en un espejo cuando llevo a kushina a una habitacion privada del hospital su cabello era un poco menos brilloso y de tonos mas opacos al igual que el de su familia pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello ya que uunas piedritas en su zapato comenzaban a manifestarse.

El concejo queria respuestas al igual que toda la poblacion pero habia logrado retrasar la reunion con ellos hasta esta noche ya que necesitaba meditar acerca de cómo proceder ya que habia muchas cosas que sencillamente no podia darse el lujo de revelar dada la isituacion actual de la aldea ya que si las personas entraban en panico los hacia vulnerables a ataques enemigos, habia enviado un mensaje a su sensei con ordenes de evitar por el mayor tiempo posible que la informacion de la situacion de konoha llegara a manos de otros pueblos ademas de buscar a tsunade ya que konoha necesitaba a todos los ninjas disponibles.

Otro problema era la situacion economica ya que esto sin duda los llevaria a una depresion economica de las que les tomaria algunos años recuperarse, incluso con el apoyo del daimyo seria un proceso muy lento.

Sin embargo habia una cosa que le preocupaba, mejor dicho 4 cosas que sin duda serian una piedrita en sus zapatos, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura y el Concejo Civil, estas personas sin duda tratarian de aprovecharse de la situacion para tener mas poder para ellos mismos y lo peor de todo es que no podria hacer nada para evitarlo, necesitaba el apoyo economico de estas facciones que desgraciadamente tenian dinero a manos llenas, dinero que la aldea necesitaba.

Mas sin embargo lo que mas le preocupaba era la situacion con sus hijos, el no era un ingenuo, el sabia muy bien que por muy sus hijos que fueran el dificilmente podria protegerlos de su propia aldea, cuando la noticia de que sus hijos eran jinchurikis saliera ala luz el no tenia la menor duda de que las personas pedirian a gritos por su muerte, la herida aun estaba muy fresca, todos habian perdido gene preciosa y desquitarian su odio con lo primero que encuentren, es la naturaleza humana, aunque el se tome el tiempo para explicarles los fundamentos del arte fuinjutsu que implica que sus hijos son la carcel y no el prisionero la aldea lo ignoraria, ¿Porque?, sencillamente porque creer que sus hijos son el kyuubi les gusta mas, entra mejor en sus caprichos pendejos de tener alguien de quien abusar fisica y mentalmente a su capricho, a ellos les gusta creer lo que ellos quieren y no lo que es, es el motivo principal por el que jinchurikis son tan odiados.

Incluso si esto no fuera asi tambien estaban los ancianos que sin duda querrian tener a sus hijos en su poder para hacer de ellos sus armas personales, sobre todo en la situacion actual donde necesitaban toda la fuerza posible, lo peor de todo es que tanto el como kushina no podrian hacer nada, una regla no escrita es que cuando te conviertes en kage todo de ti se convierte en propiedad de konoha, tu vida, tu familia, tus tecnicas, tus decisiones, todo es para konoha, el sencillamente no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para negarse a los deseos de su aldea.

Las palabras del shinigami lo tenian consternado, sin duda lo que el decidiera tendria repercusiones grandes sobre el mundo entero, ademas estaba la profecia de los sapos que le habia mencionado jiraiya, ahora no tenia dudas, Arashi y Akane eran los niños de la profecia y sus decisiones esta noche sin duda definirian si salvarian al mundo o lo destruirian.

—Todo esto es una mierda— mascullo para si mismo usando su hiraishin para llegar al hospital, necesitaba tomar una decision y queria ver a su familia para ello.

Llego a la recepcion del hospital y dio gracias a kami que no habia nadie ya que la mayoria de los heridos estaban siendo atendidos en otro lado, eso le daba oportunidad de no tener que lidiar con interrogatorios incomodos.

—Yondaime-sama— exclamo la enfermera a cargo poniendose en posicion de firmes ante su lider.

—Como estan mi esposa y mis hijos— pregunto el namikaze seriamente.

—Kushina-sama esta muy bien, aun esta durmiendo a causa de los sedantes pero tal vez despierte para esta noche, Akane-sama y Arashi-sama tambien estan muy bien, ya nos tomamos la libertad de poner todas las vacunas pertinentes y hacer los examenes necesarios, lloran y comen mucho lo cual indica buena salud— explico la enfermera con una sonrisa ganando un suspiro de alivio de minato.

— ¿Y mi otro hijo?— pregunto minato seriamente ya que aun no habian tenido oportunidad de poner nombre a su tercer hijo, su nacimiento fue inesperado y necesitaba esperar a que kushina despierte para poder darle un nombre, fruncio el ceño visiblemente cuando noto que la enfermera tenia una expresion sombria antes de hacerle una seña de que lo siguiera.

Pasaron por los cuneros y pudo ver a arashi y akane durmiendo placidamente en compañía de otros bebes, la mayoria huerfanos del ataque del kyuubi, llegaron hacia una puerta al final del pasillo y lo que vio lo dejo algo preocupado, su hijo menor por 1 minuto, conectado a una clase de maquina que media los latidos de su corazon, respiraba con dificultad mientras por aguja transferian un suero a su sistema, a su alrededor algunos medicos lo observaban de forma seria haciendo apuntes.

—En toda mi vida habia visto algo remotamente similar hokage-sama, es algo sencillamente inaudito, este niño no deberia estar siquiera con vida— la forma helada en que hablaba la enfermera dejo preocupado a minato que comenzaba a temer por la vida de su bebe, tuvo que hacer aplomo de un gran control emocional y escuchar atentamente las palabras de la enfermera. —Su hijo podriamos decir que presenta una condicion anormal, posee cantidades de chakra colosales e inestables, demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo y aumentan rapidamente, calculamos que actualmente posee la cantidad de energia equivalente a dos jounin, pero este es anormalmente inestable, como si otra cosa lo estubiera perturbando, de ahí la dificultad para respirar ya que su cuerpo no puede resistir toda esa cantidad de poder— el yondaime quedo en estado de shock ante eso, esa cantidad de chakra era demasiado para un recien nacido, incluso arashi y mito que recien se habian convertido en jinchurikis solo tenian reservas equivalentes a la mitad de un genin y este era estable dentro de lo que cabe. —No solo es eso, su poder tambien parece tener propiedades regenerativas inusuales, mientras administravamos las vacunas pertinentes en su cuerpo notamos que los piquetes de la jeringa sanaban en cuestion de segundos y que algunos de los bebes a su alrededor que estaban heridos fueron capaces de sanar por el mero hecho de estar cerca suyo, pero como dije antes el no deberia estar vivo, las cantidades de energia que posee son demasiado elevadas para que un cuerpo recien nacido pueda soportarlo, tanto que debio haber nacido muerto pero aun se mantiene con vida, luchando incluso por respirar, esto es un milagro por decir lo menos— explico la enfermera algo emocionada antes de ir hacia los medicos dejando solo al yondaime con sus pensamientos.

— _Tiene que ser una broma…_ — penso minato tratando de enfocar sus habilidades sensoriales en el cuerpo de su pequeño, nada lo preparo para lo que sintio, el chakra de su hijo era practicamente colosal, era por lo menos lo doble del chakra de su alumno estrella, Hatake Kakashi, ademas fue capaz de sentir perfectamente la extraña perturbacion que le mencionaba la enfermera, era algo que podia reconocer en cierta forma pero carecia de todo sentido, le recordaba demasiado al senjutsu, parecia como si la energia natural entrara constantemente a su cuerpo. — _Con esa cantidad de chakra cualquiera pensaria que es un jinchuriki…_ — de pronto algo hizo click en la mente del yondaime hokage, tal vez, solo tal vez, este era el extraño precio que shinigami lo haria pagar.

Miro fijamente a su hijo en las incubadoras luchando por respirar, su rostro mostraba una expresion de culpa por lo que iba a hacer, pero si con salvaria a dos de sus hijos, calmaria la sed de sangre de su aldea, mantendria al mundo a salvo entonces que asi sea.

— **Para proteger a konoha el fin justifica los medios, como hokage este pueblo ya es dueño de toda tu sangre y debes ofrecersela para saciar sus actos enfermos de ser necesario** —

— ¡ANBU!— grito minato y al instante un grupo de 5 anbus comandados por un joven de pelo plateado y mascara de perro aparecieron inclinandose ante el hombre.

—A sus órdenes hokage-sama— dijo inu con tono profesional.

—Tomen a todos los medicos hacia **I &T** (Tortura e interrogacion) y no permitan que nadie que no sea yo entre, preparenlos para un sellado de memoria permanente, desconecten a ese niño y llevenlo a mi oficina— naturalmente dicha orden desperto la curiosidad de los anbu pero estos no eran nadie para cuestionar las ordenes del hokage.

Cuatro de los anbu tomaron a los medicos y a la enfermera que solo pataleaban exigiendo saber porque les hacian esto antes de desaparecer en un shunshin hacia I&T mientras inu tomaba al bebe rubio pelirrojo en sus brazos.

— ¿Minato-sensei?— pregunto kakashi algo preocupado al ver que su maestro comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas mostrando arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—El fin justifica los medios a la hora de proteger a konoha….kakashi lleva a ese niño a mi oficina y luego regresa aquí a cuidar de Arashi y de mito…..yo tengo que hablar con mi esposa…— Una vez dadas sus ordenes minato comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del hospital sin darle una mirada a su pupilo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Más tarde esa noche**

 **Sala del concejo**

Namikaze Minato entro a la sala del concejo con un rostro inexpresivo en su rostro con frios ojos azules que miraban de forma helada a cada una de las personas en la sala, ya todo el concejo estaba presente con excepcion de su esposa que por motivos obvios aun no salia del hospital lo cual dejaba al clan Uzumaki fuera de cuestion en la reunion, el recuerdo de la fuerte discusión que sostuvo con su esposa aun estaba fresco ya que cuando le menciono lo que iba a hacer esta estallo en furia y practicamente ya lo amenazaba con el divorcio, fue una larga discusión pero al final fue capaz de hacer ver a su esposa las cosas a su manera, despues de la masacre de uzushio konoha se habia vuelto su casa y esta haria lo que fuera necesario para protegerla.

Una vez mas como se habia vuelto frecuente en este dia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras miraba a todos los presentes en la reunion, sin duda esto seria un dolor de cabeza.

En los asientos destinados al concejo civil se encontraban alrededor de 8 civiles, todos entre las personas mas jodidamente ricas de toda la aldea, sospechosos de inumerables tratos sucios y de actos de corrupcion, por si se lo preguntan fueron entre los menos afectados en el ambito economico, su lider, Haruno Kizashi, mantenia una expresion y porte arrogantes que en nada envidiarian a un noble a pesar de ser sencillamente un civil.

En el lugar destinado a los ancianos se encontraban Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu, antiguos alumnos de Senju Tobirama, el Nidaime Hokage, dos personas que habia aprendido a odiar con toda su alma, ambos llenos de si mismos pensando que sus palabras eran la verdad absoluta constantemente metiendose en su forma de gobernar la aldea con ideas que lejos de beneficiar a la aldea terminarian llevandola un dia a una guerra.

Shimura Danzo es posiblemente el peor de todos los ancianos, el rival del sandaime hokage, el hombre ha estado tras la posicion de hokage durante muchos años, actualmente es el lider de RAIZ, una organización secreta de anbu fundada por el, creada para formar ninjas sin emociones que solo sean leales a danzo, el hombre era tan peligroso que siempre buscaba la forma de hacer cosas en su beneficio y supuestamente el de konoha sin importarle si el hokage esta de acuerdo, tiene dos apodos que lo han hecho muy conocido en el mundo shinobi o en su defecto en el concejo, **War Hawk** y **Yami no Shinobi**.

Sarutobi Hiruzen es posiblemente el unico sujeto en el concejo de ancianos al que no detesta, un homre que ha llevado a konoha a la victoria durante tres guerras ninja, el hombre que mas tiempo duro en la posicion de hokage, temido por todo el mundo como **Kami no Shinobi** y tambien conocido por conocer todos los jutsus de konoha, despues de su retiro como hokage actualmente ocupa su posicion como parte del concejo de ancianos y como jefe del clan Sarutobi.

En la zona destinada a los jefes de clan se encontraban los jefes de los clanes más importantes de konoha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga y Uchiha, solo faltan los lideres de los clanes Uzumaki y Senju, kushina por su hospitalizacion y Tsunade siendo la ultima senju no ha puesto un pie en la aldea en un largo tiempo despues de la muerte de su hermano menor y de su amante, todos los jefes de clan forman el Concejo Shinobi.

—Veo que estamos todos presentes asi que comencemos la reunion— dijo el yondaime sentandose en su lugar, el primero en tomar la palabra fue el sandaime hokage.

—Temo que la situacion actual es muy mala, los informes preliminares indican que alrededor del 45% de la poblacion murio, la destruccion de la aldea fue alrededor del 50%, los numeros son demasiado altos, nos tomara algunos años recuperarnos de esta situacion— explico el sandaime con pesar ganando un tenso silencio por parte de todos.

—¿Y que sucede con el daimyo?, con su riqueza estoy segura de que para el seria cosa de nada pagar los daños provocados a la aldea— sugirio Inuzuka Ysume algo esperanzada ya que despues de todo el daimyo es el que les paga.

—Problmatico, dudo que la corte real de **Hi no Kun** i apruebe todo el presupuesto que necesitamos ya que es demasiado, los daños que sufrio la aldea equivalen a sifras millonarias que incluso con nuestro presupuesto y lo que nos de el daimyo no podremos pagar— explico Nara Shikaku deprimiendo a sus compañeros del concejo shinobi, fue en ese momento que Kizashi decidio tomar la palabra.

—Estimados compañeros del concejo shinobi, yo creo que nosotros el concejo civil tenemos la solucion a todo este problema— comenzo kizashi ganando la mirada de todos los presentes, todos notaron como los ancianos y los demas civiles sonreian, esto le dio un mal presentimiento al lado ninja. —Como saben por alguna razon nuestros negocios y nuestras familias fueron las menos dañadas durante el ataque del demonio….como tal nuestras fortunas permanecen casi itactas y despues de mucho discutirlo creo que tenemos un presupuesto que podemos otorgar a la aldea para ayudar a la reconstruccion— kizashi chasqueo los dedos mientras sus compañeros del concejo civil pasaban un informe de presupuesto al lado shinobi que abrio mucho los ojos ante la gran cantidad de dinero, justo las cantidades que la aldea necesitaba.

— ¿Qué quieren a cambio de todo esto?— exigio saber minato ganando una sonrisa de kizashi que amenazaba con partir su rostro en dos.

—Ya va siendo hora de que el lado civil ostente su verdadero lugar en la aldea, queremos todo esto…. — una vez mas kizashi repartio unas hojas entre todos los presentes que al leerlas se pusieron rojos de furia.

—ESTO ES UNA BLASFEMIA— grito hiruzen rojo de furia.

—Derecho a tomar decisiones sobre asuntos shinobi, hacerse cargo de los impuestos, control total sore la academia, derechos a tomar ciertas decisiones sobre los clanes, derecho a convocar una votacion cuando las decisiones del hokage sean muy arriesgadas, derecho a no declarar impuestos…. — susurro tsume con increduidad leyendo la sarta de barbaridades expuestas por el lado civil que sonreian con arrogancia.

—ESTAN FUERA DE SU MENTE MALDITOS PLEBEYOS, NO HAY FORMA EN QUE PERMITA QUE MI CLAN SE DOBLEGUE ANTE DEMANDAS TAN RIDICULAS— grito Hyuga Hiashi enojadisimo, muchos se sorprendieron de ver al siempre estoico patriarca de los hyuga tan enojado pero no era para menos, el hombre tenia bastantes problemas tratando de tener un control decente de su clan sin que los ancianos hyuga le jodan la vida y ahora le salen con que los civiles quieren tener poder sobre este, era un insulto al orgullo del hombre.

—Lo mismo digo, no hay forma en que deje a idiotas como ustedes inmiscuirse en los asuntos de mi clan— gruño Uchiha Fugaku por una vez estando de acuerdo con el hyuga.

—Las leyes de Konoha estipulan que los asuntos de clanes solo conciernen a los clanes, no hay forma en que ustedes puedan venir asi como asi y creer que pueden tener esa clase de poder sobre nosotros— gruño Aburami Shibi con voz estoica.

—PUEDEN IRSE AL PUTO INFIERNO CON TODO SU DINERO— grito tsume evidentemente enojada con kuromaru gruñedo hacia los civiles.

—Sean razonables jefes de clan, ustedes saben tan bien como nosotros que konoha necesita dinero y el honorable concejo civil es el unico que puede proporcionarlo— explico homura tratando de **calmar la situacion**.

—Antes de ser jefes de clan ustees son shinobis de konoha, eso nunca lo olviden, deben tomar las decisiones que sean mejores para el pueblo les guste o no, ademas no piden demasiado, estas medidas incluso podrian ayudar a prevenir futuras traiciones— sentencio koharu de forma fria dejando furiosos a los jefes de clan.

—No esperas que sinceramente aceptemos esto asi como asi— exclamo inoichi molesto con la anciana.

—Nuestros clanes tienen derecho, hacer esto es lo mismo que darles control sobre nuestras familias— dijo esta vez chouza dejando de comer dando a entender que hablaba muy enserio.

—Digan lo que digan no cederemos a nuestras demandas, es eso o se quedan sin nuestro dinero que ustedes necesitan, incluso con el dinero del daimyo no alcanzara— sentencio kizashi sin borrar su sonrisa ganando una mirada de odio de los jefes de clan.

—Crees que los anteriores hokages dieron sus vidas para esta aldea solo para que unos parasitos como ustedes conviertan una dictadura en una clase de democracia, eso es inaceptable— exclamo el sandaime muy enojado por la desfachates de los civiles, su difunto sensei tobirama siempre le habia dicho que nunca le pasara por la cabea darles a los civiles mas poder de lo necesario, dio una mirada a su sucesor que se habia mantenido cayado durante todo este tiempo.

—Acepto sus demandas…— dijo minato agachando la cabeza dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que cediera tan facil.

— ¿ESTAS PENDEJO O QUE DIABLOS MINATO? COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR SEMEJANTE TONTERIA— grito el sandaime sorprendido por las palabras de su sucesor.

Los ancianos sonrieron complacidos mientras los civiles con algo de superioridad, los jefes de clan estallaron en protesta por los proximos minutos cuando minato decidio recuperar el orden.

—SILENCIO…. Escuchenme a mi tampoco me gusta esto pero yo ya venia venir algo como esto y no encuentro otra solucion, en estos momentos la aldea es lo primero— sentencio minato dejando sin argumentos al sandaime y a los lideres de clan, algo resignado tomo el documento y lo firmo antes de lanzarlo a kizashi que sonreia enormemente.

—Ha hecho el mejor trato de su vida yondaime-sama, se lo garantizo— las palabras del haruno rayaban el cinismo mientras los otros civiles reian ligeramente ante su triunfo.

—Pasemos al siguiente punto, eh enviado un mensaje a mi sensei para que trate de retrasar la informacion del ataque a otros pueblos, tambien tiene órdenes de buscar a tsunade-sama para…..—

—Lamento interrumpirte yondaime pero creo que hay cosas que deben tratarse a la brevedad— minato entrecerro los ojos hacia danzo que hablaba por primera vez en toda la junta ya que ya lo veia venir.

— ¿Qué asuntos danzo?— pregunto minato de forma seria hacia el viejo Halcon de guerra.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo minato, sabes exactamente a que me refiero, ¿que ocurrio con el kyuubi?, estoy casi seguro de que el kyuubi fue controlado por el clan uchiha ya que su compuesto fue uno de los edificios que no fue destruido y ademas ellos estaban fuera de la aldea durante el ataque— exclamo danzo sacando a relucir su paranoia por la que era muy conocido.

Hiruzen solo pudo suspirar con fastidio al ver las acciones de danzo ya que el belicismo, la paranoia y el extremismo eran palabras que definian a la perfeccion a su rival, esperaba que sus palabras no provocaran una tragedia.

—Como te atreves maldita momia, mi clan ha servido por años a este pueblo y lo menos que merecemos es algo de respeto, no acusaciones de un viejo senil y frustrado como tu— respondio fugaku de forma fria a las acusaciones del yami no shinobi.

La mirada de todo el concejo estaban clavadas en ambos hombres, nadie sabia de que lado ponerse ya que era bien conocido que no era la primera vez que un uchiha controlaba a un bijuu asi que la idea de que los uchiha fueran responsables del ataque no era algo tan descabellado pero si se pensaba con razonamiento logico era algo muy carente de sentido, despues de todo son uno de los clanes nobles de la aldea, practicamente son como realeza, no tienen motivos para atacar a su propia aldea.

—Estas muy equivocado danzo, los uchiha no tuvieron nada que ver con el ataque del zorro a konoha, no hay uchiha vivo que sea tan poderoso como para controlar a un bijuu y en cuanto al porque no estaban en la aldea, ¿Qué esperabas?, viven a las afueras de la aldea y el kyuubi aparecio en medio del pueblo, es natural que su compuesto saliera ileso— por supuesto minato sabia muy bien que hasta cierto punto estaba mintiendo, el sabia muy bien que fue un uchiha el que controlo al bijuu y lo invoco en konoha pero no era ningun idiota como para no saber las consecuencias que traeria revelar esto.

No solo se veria forzado a revelar el estatus de ex-jinchuriki de su esposa sino que konoha estaba en posesion del kyuubi desde tiempos del shodaime y nunca fueron informados sobre ellos, ademas de el mismo, sarutobi, jiraiya, tsunade y el daimyo nadie conocia estos detalles excepto unos cuantos amigos cercanos, eso podria generar problemas a futuro ya que la poblacion inevitablemente los culparia del ataque del kyuubi y podria desencadenar una guerra civil, tampoco podia revelar que posiblemente Uchiha Madara estaba vivo y que era el quien controlo al zorro, causaria un gran panico que era algo que en este momento no necesitaban.

Muchos incluso danzo mas a regañadientes asintieron ante la logica del yondaime mientras interiormente fugaku suspiraba aliviado por saber que se habia salvado de las sospechas.

— ¿Entonces que hizo con el demonio hokage-sama?— pregunto un civil preguntando lo que muchos se estaban preguntando.

La mirada del hokage se torno tan gelida que de cierta forma aterro a muchos, el hombre apreto los puños con rabia y con sentimientos de odio hacia el mismo antes de hacer lo que sin duda cambiaria al mundo para siempre pero no de la forma que el creia.

—Deben saber que el kyuubi es una criatura demasiado poderosa incluso para mí, incluso si se da el remoto caso de que sea asesinado por metodos humanos este renacera inevitablemente en unos años, los bijuu son criaturas hechas de poder puro, sin cuerpo alguno y atadas a este mundo…la unica forma en que pueden ser detenidos es si son sellados en cuerpos humanos…..usando una tecnica prohibida fui capaz de sellar a la bestia dentro de este huerfano que encontre— minato chasqueo los dedos, a su lado aparecio kakashi con un bulto el cual mostro a todo el concejo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron, era un bebe de piel morena, de cabello castaño, ojos negros y el sello que contenia a la bestia tatuado en su estomago, minato mentalmente y por alguna morbida razon no pudo evitar sonreir ante su trabajo, un genjutsu temporal alterado con sellos, un sellos falso y otro sello que decolorara su chakra y el disfraz de jinchuriki estaba hecho.

Toda la sala quedo en un silencio letal ante las palabras del hombre y ante lo que veian, hiruzen entrecerro los ojos hacia el niño usando sus habilidades sensoriales quedando impresionado ante las grandes cantidades de chakra que ya poseia siendo un recien nacido, shibi y tsume sintieron como su perro e insectos respectivamente estaban inusualmente alterados, como si temieran del bebe frente a ellos, hiashi y fugaku activaron sus respectivos doujutsus pudiendo ver las hebras de chakra rojo iguales a las del kyuubi, los demas jefes de clan no sabian que pensar, los ojos de los ancianos practicamente brillaron con codicia mientras los civiles lo miraban con odio y asco.

—UN DEMONIO— grito kizashi alterado desatando un caos en la sala del concejo.

—DEBEMOS VENGAR A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS—

—QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO QUE ALGUIEN LO MATE—

—MATEN A LA PUTA BESTIA—

—MATENLO—

—SILENCIO— grito hiruzen cansado de los gritos de los civiles desatando un gran instinto asesino que puso a todos de rodillas excepto a minato que slamente respiraba con dificultad al sentir el terrible poder del sandaime, despues de unos minutos que todos se calmaran danzo decidio hacer notar su ambicion.

—Esta sin duda es una oportunidad unica para nuestra villa, este niño es la oportunidad perfecta para que konoha recupere su fuerza, entreguenlo a mi y yo les aseguro que sera el arma definitiva de konoha— dijo danzo mirando con ambicion al bebe en los brazos de kakashi.

—Estoy de acuerdo con danzo, con el entrenamiento adecuado ese jinchuriki sera una valiosa herramienta para el pueblo— dijo homura aportando su granito de arena.

—Las otras grandes naciones tienen a los otros bijuu en su posecion pero ahora que konoha tiene al más fuerte en su poder podremos ser imparables— exclamo koharu al borde del orgasmo mental imaginando un arma perfecta fiel y sumisa destruyendo a los enemigos de konoha.

—Estan locos, ese demonio debe ser asesinado ahora que se ha convertido en humano, tenemos que hacer justicia a todos los que mato— exclamo kizashi con el resto de los civiles apoyandolo.

—No sean idiotas…..ese pequeño solo es un inocente que fue seleccionado para llevar una carga tan pesada…hay una gran diferencia entre el contenedor y la carcel, ese pequeño es un heroe no el kyuubi— exclamo el sandaime enfermo por las palabras que decian los miembros del concejo.

—Hiruzen-sama tiene razon….ese pequeño tiene derecho a vivir una vida normal….ya bastante tiene con ser huerfano y tener que llevar en sus entrañas a la bestia que casi destruye la aldea como para que todos ustedes digan semejantes barbaries— exclamo inoichi igual de molesto que el sandaime.

—Ese niño es un heroe, no un demonio y mucho menos un arma, es un ser humano por el amor de kami…. — exclamo chouza apoyando a inoichi.

—Problemático pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos— dijo shikaku mirando seriamente al concejo.

Pronto los demas jefes se unieron a la discusión junto al sandaime alegando que el pequeño no era mas que el contenedor y no la bestia, los civiles solo hacian caso omiso de esto, era mas facil hecharle la culpa a un inocente para tener un chivo expiatorio y no tener que vivir con los problemas, los ancianos gritaban que el pequeño tenia que ser entregado a danzo para ser una herramienta, en resumen todo era un caos en la sala del concejo que se prolongo por casi media hora.

El pequeño solo miraba algo asustado toda la situacion, parecia que inconscientemente comprendia que su destino pendia de un hilo, despues de un rato y no ser capaces de llegar a un arreglo todos miraron a minato en busca de respuesto, todo como el lo habia planeado.

—No llegaremos a ningun lado de esta forma ya que el poder politico que usamos para defender nuestros puntos de vista termina en empate, tú decides minato— dijo danzo mirando junto a todo el concejo.

Fue en ese momento en que el yondaime supo que todo su plan habia tenido éxito, hacer pasar a su hijo mas joven como el jinchuriki sin revelar su patrimonio para evitar cualquier sospecha de que sus otros dos hijos eran los verdaderos jinchuriki, el sabia muy bien que todo se dividiria en tres facciones, los jefes de clan y el sandaime eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no tener rencor contra el pequeño, mientras tanto los civiles en especial los concejales eran seres con un intelecto practicamente nulo y con una estupidez tan grande como sus fortunas, ellos no dudarian en creer que su hijo era el kyuubi en forma humana y ni a golpes lo sacarian de ese pensamiento, esperaba que manipular a otras personas menos inteligentes para sus planes no se volviera un habito, lo hacia sentrse algo malvado, mas de lo que ya se sentia, los ancianos eran personas muy codiciosas y el no tuvo la menor duda de que danzo trataria de hacerce con la custodia del bebe, en resumen su plan era poner al concejo el uno contra el otro dividiendolos en tres facciones llevandolos a un punto muerto dejandolo a el como el que tomaria la decision absoluta, ahí venia la parte final del plan, asegurarse de que jamas averiguen la verdad.

—Mi decision es que este pueblo ya ha sufrido bastante, no puedo permitir que toda la aldea cargue en su conciencia con el pesar de haber perdido a sus familias y no sentir que hubo justicia, este niño sera anunciado como el jinchuriki mañana durante el funeral en honor a los caidos y por la noche sera ejecutado….esa es mi decision final….fin de la reunion— nadie en el concejo se esperaba eso, incluso los ancianos no lo esperaban.

Muchos quisieron replicar pero la mirada helada de minato los abstubo de hacerlo, los jefes de clan y el sandaime miraban con decepcion al hokage y sin duda sintiendo lastima por el bebe que morira al poco tiempo de haber nacido, los ancianos salian hechos una furia al saber que su arma seria destruida mientras los civiles iban complacidos y practicamente gritando de emocion.

Era el inicio del fin.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rakuen** (Paraiso), el lugar donde los humanos que podria decirse que fueron buenos o que alcanzaron la redencion a lo largo de su vida llegan al momento de morir, solo las almas que el dios de la muerte considera dignas pueden pisar este lugar, este lugar hace honor a su nombre dada su belleza practicamente irreal, es un jardin que parece casi interminable, lleno de arboles gigantescos, todas las flores posibles, animales de todo tipo viviendo en armonia y muchas cosas mas haya de la imaginacion humano, en resumen es un lugar tranquilo donde nunca ocurre nada malo…

—SHINIGAMI….VEN ACA Y ENFRENTA TU CASTIGO COMO UN HOMBRE…. —

En un castillo color blanco puro en lo mas alto de una montaña se lleva a cabo una reunion que de ser vista por un humano perderia todo su respeto y beneracion por las deidades, tres ocupantes muy peculiares ocupaban la habiacion donde esta una clase trono.

El primero es un hombre muy alto de largos cabello azules hasta sus tobillos, piel blanca, un rostro perfectamente esculpido y ojos dorados, viste un kimono masculino de color dorado, este hombre, mejor dicho esta deidad es **Kami** , el dios de la vida.

La segunda persona era una mujer cuya belleza era indescriptible, fuera de cualquier cosa comprensible por la humanidad, es de estatura media y aparentemente esta en sus 16 años, tiene cabello negro largo y sedoso hasta la cintura, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules y unos labios carnosos y rojos, viste de forma muy distinta a kami, lleva una blusa gris sin mangas con bordes azules, un chaleco de cuero negro abierto, un micro short de mesclilla que hace relucir su bien delineada figura, unas medias negras hasta los muslos y unas botas cafes de tacon alto, esta belleza es **Yami** , diosa del inframundo.

El último es un hombre alto, su piel es palida de un tono casi enfermizo, de ojos amarillos y cabello purpura rebelde de punta, el hombre viste unicamente pantalones negros y botas dejando ver su delgado cuerpo lleno de tatuajes negros, este ser es **Shinigami** , el dios de la muerte y regente absoluto del limbo.

Kami se encontraba sentado sobre su trono mirando algo frustrado como yami perseguia con intenciones asesinas a shinigami el cual solo atinaba a correr por su vida.

—Vuelve aquí idiota, sabes bien que esta prohibido interferir de forma directa en los asuntos de los humanos, vuelve aquí y enfrenta tu castigo…. — rugio yami con clara furia en su mirada mientras shinigami corria desesperadamente tratando de escapar.

—Calmense ustedes dos, no tiene sntido que se anden persiguiendo como un par de niños mimados, son dioses comportense como tal— exclamo kami seriamente poniendo fin a la discusión de sus hermanos.

—Explicanos Shinigami en que demonios estabas pensando, tus acciones no solo han cambiado el destino de konoha sino el destino de todo el mundo humano— exclamo yami mirando friamente a su hermano.

—Tengo mis motivos para lo que hice Yami-nee, debiste verlo, ese niño era algo mas que el chico de la profecia, era alguien en cuyas venas circula la sangre de los mas poderosos guerreros de toda la historia, tiene la sangre de nuestra hermana, tiene nuestra sangre, dejarlo solo asi como asi seria aun mas peligroso— respondio kami dejando sin argumentos a sus hermanos.

Kami y Yami quedaron pensativos ante lo dicho por su hermano, como olvidar a la descendencia de su difunta hermana, aquella diosa que sacrifico su inmortalidad para estar al lado de un humano.

—Pero aun asi tu sabes que precisamente por ser descendiente de nuestra hermana llevara inevitablemente a una gran perdida de vidas sino es que a la destruccion de la era misma— respondio kami sin duda preocupado.

—Seamos realistas hermano, la humanidad de esta era esta condenada desde hace mucho a causa de sus actos enfermizos, mejor que sean erradicados por alguien de nuestra familia a que se maten entre ellos de forma sanguinaria— sentencio shinigami de forma cruel, kami miro suplicante a yami en busca de apoyo pero esta nego con la cabeza.

—Lo siento hermano pero en esto tengo que darle la razon a shinigami, los humanos se han vuelto demasiado corruptos, tu has visto lo podrido que esta el sistema shinobi, si para purificar al mundo ha de ser erradicada gran parte de la poblacion entonces que asi sea— kami suspiro derrotado al ver que a regañadientes sus hermanos tenian razon.

—Supongo que no se puede evitar sin embargo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser quien busque a alguien qu e cuide del niño, si se queda en konoha morira en cuestion de horas— dicho y hecho ocurrio algo que no ocurria en miles de años, kami bajo al mundo de los humanos.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Dejen sus reviews con sus criticas, con sus sugerencias y con sus opiniones, se los agradeceria.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luz y Sombras: Las cronicas de un Rey**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto o de Fairy Tail, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, tambien cualquier otro elmento que use de alguna otra serie como tokyo ghoul no me pertenece.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Realmente no hay mucho que decir en este capitulo pero me sentia incomodo al no escribir nada en esta seccion, ya saben la costumbre, lo unico que tengo que decir es que al que pregunto si kushina fue controlada por minato lamentablemente no es asi, en palabras simples cuando uzushiogakure fue destruida kushina se volvio patriota sobre konoha ya que era la unica casa que le quedaba, es tan fanatica del pueblo como minato y tambien hay que aclarar que orochimaru aun no traiciona akonoha, eso ocurre mas adelante pero este fic inicia durante la misma epoca en que nacio Itachi.**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konoha no sato**

 **12 de Octubre**

Ya han pasado unas horas desde el momento en que se llevo a cabo el funeral masivo en honor a los caidos durante el ataque, la moral del pueblo era baja por decir lo menos, la gente lloraba por la muerte de sus seres queridos y apretaron los puños con rabia ya que no habia justicia para sus seres queridos.

Hasta que fiel a su palabra el Yondaime Hokage revelo las mismas cosas que al concejo sobre el ataque del kyuubi, el efecto de sus palabras fue justo como el Namikaze lo habia planeado, la gente estallo en colera y practicamente pedian a gritos por la muerte del bebe para hacer justicia a los caidos, muchos incluso aventaron piedras del tamaño de bolas de bolos hacia la torre hokage y se necesito de todos los anbu que estaban disponibles para sofocar a los aldeanos y ninjas que estallaron en rabia, al final estos se vieron complacidos al escuchar que su amado yondaime cederia ante sus caprichos y la bestia causante de todos sus problemas seria asesinada.

Por supuesto el Sandaime y los jefes de clan trataban de convencer a la gente estupida que el bebe solo era el contenedor y no la bestia pero sus explicaciones cayeron en oidos sordos ya que la mayoria de las poblacion civil eh incluso ninjas de rango jounin o inferior son ignorantes sobre el arte fuinjutsu, ademas como se ha dicho muchas veces, les gusta mas la idea de tener en quien descargar sus frustraciones a pesar de que en el fondo de sus almas saben que sus especulaciones son mentira.

En estos momentos y a la luz de la luna toda la poblacion se encuentra reunida alrededor de la torre hokage sobre la cual se encuentra todo el concejo.

Namikaze Minato y Namikaze Kushina miran a la poblacion de forma impasible, esta ultima cargando a sus dos bebes, Akane y Arashi, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar, tratando de convencerse a si misma de que es mejor ver morir a un hijo a ver morir a dos y que esto es lo mejor para konoha, minato la toma del hombro en un intento de demostrarle su apoyo.

Los jefes de clan se encuentras formados en fila india junto al hokage con rostro frios y serios dando a entender que no les gusta para nada pero que tenian que estar ahí por la fuerza.

Los ancianos podian mantener un rostro monotono pero interiormente estaban furiosos al tener que presenciar como el arma que tanto desean va a ser destruida frente a sus ojos, aunque pocos notaron que de hecho danzo esta inusualmente tranquilo y de hecho se le ve de buen humor.

Los civiles se encuentran euforicos esperando por el morbido espectaculo con sed de sangre visible en su mirada.

Finalmente el sandaime mira todo recargado sobre una pared algo decepcionado de su aldea y de su sucesor.

—Pueblo de Konoha, como todos ya sabran estamos aquí reunidos para acabar con una gran amenaza para konoha, esta aldea ya ha surido bastante y merece justicia, yo les dare esa justicia incluso si para ello tengo que matar a un bebe— exclamo minato con voz fria amplificada con chakra ganando los gritos de toda la poblacion.

—LARGA VIDA AL YONDAIME—

—LARGA VIDA A KUSHINA-SAMA—

—MATEN AL MONSTRUO—

—LARGA VIDA A LOS PRINCIPES DE KONOHA—

—QUE SE HAGA JUSTICIA—

—PUDRETE EN EL NFIERNO KYUUBI—

— _Que bajo han caido, tal vez me equivoque al nombrarte como mi sucesor minato, sin duda jiraiya estara decepcionado cuando se entere_ — penso hiruzen mirando con tristeza como su pueblo mostraba euforia y alegria ane la ejecucion de un bebe inocente.

—Inu, trae al huerfano— ordeno minato a su estudiante el cual usaba su mascara anbu, este asintio y desaparecio en un shunshin.

— _Y aquí comienza todo_ — penso danzo sonriendo discretamente ya sabiendo que sus hombres ya estan haciendo su trabajo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Minutos antes**

Ignorante de toda la discusión que ocurria en torno a el, la pequeña criatura dormia placidamente en una habitacion de madera vieja y algo corroida por la humedad, vigilado de cerca por 4 anbus.

—No entiendo porque tanta espera, deberiamos matarlo ahora que estamos asolas con el— exclamo el anbu1 mirando con odio puro al bebe.

—No seas idiota, hokage-sama no nos lo perdonara si lo hacemos— respondio de forma tajante el anbu2.

—Esta cosa no ha causado más que problemas, dudo que al yondaime le moleste si lo matamos antes— dijo el anbu3 en apoyo al anbu1.

—Lo que nosotros queramos poco o nada importa ya que tenemos ordenes y nuestro trabajo es acatarlas— sentencio el anbu4 ya harto de la discusión.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su discusión que no fueron capaces de reaccionar antes de que dos borrones negros de velocidad decapitaron a los 4 anbu.

De entre las sombras salieron otros dos anbu con el knaji de NE en sus mascaras.

—Hemos acabado con los guardianes del kyuubi, es hora de tomar al jinchuriki para convertirlo en el arma de danzo-sama— murmuro uno de los dos anbu con voz vacia de emociones y sin mostrar remordimiento alguno de lo que acababan de hacer.

—Tu toma al kyuubi yo me hare cargo de los restos— respondio el otro anbu de la misma forma queel primero.

— **Realmente no queria creerlo…parece ser que al final mis hermanos tenian razon….esta pobre aldea ya no es mas que un nido de ratas** — ambos hombres se pusieron en guardia al escuchar una voz misteriosa, una voz que les hacia sentir algo que no sentian desde antes de su entrenamiento en RAIZ, el miedo y el arrepentimiento.

—¿Quién esta ahi?— exigio uno de los NE buscando el origen de la voz.

De entre las sombras salio ni mas ni menos que kami sosteniendo al bebe en brazos, el dios tenia una exresion ilegible en su rostro sin saber que sentir, si furia o tristeza por los crimenes de la humanidad a la que tanto amaba.

—Entreganos al jinchuriki si quieres vivir, el debe convertirse en el arma de danzo-sama— exigio el otro anbu sin saber con quien estaba hablando ignorando su instinto que le pedia a gritos inclinarse ante este ser.

— **Realmente es una pena…..pobres hijos mios que pudieron tener una vida feliz a lado de una familia amorosa solo para ser condenados a las crueldades de un hombre que perdio su camino…que mi hermano los perdone y ojala que su proxima vida sea mejor** — dijo kami con pesar antes de que un brillo blanco cubrio a ambos hombres que cayeron al piso muertos, kami retiro las mascaras de ambos rostros pudiendo ver sus rostros pacificos indicando que habian muerto sin sentir dolor alguno.

Kami tomo al bebe del cunero en brazos destruyendo en el proceso los sellos e ilusiones que tenia en su cuerpo, la deidad se tomo su tiempo para mirar al bebe y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa triste.

— **Incluso si eres un bebe puedo sentir mucho en ti pequeño, la maldad en ti es inmensa, como si estuviera frente a un demonio pero tambien puedo sentir una pureza y calor muy grandes, solo espero que sea cual sea el camino que tomes permita a los pocos inocentes de este mundo tener una vida mejor, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana y su esposo** — murmuro kami comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitacion sin que nadie notara su presencia.

Momentos despues apareciio kakashi con la intencion de tomar al bebe para su ejecucion solo para encontrarse con la escena de horror, sus camaradas anbu muertos junto a dos de los hombrs de danzo, no tardo mucho en notar que ninguno de los dos NE tenian heridas superficiales lo que hacia dificl saber que los habia matado, lo peor de todo era que el jinchuriki no estaba.

—Debo informar a minato-sensei cuanto antes— dijo kakashi para si mismo antes de desaparecer en otro shunshin.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi volvio a aparecer frente a todo el concejo practicamente frente a toda la aldea con una expresion de panico tras su mascara.

—Tardaste demasiado hatake, ¿Dónde demonios esta el monstruo?— exigio saber kizashi mirando con un dejo de superioridad al anbu peliplata.

—El jinchuriki ha desaparecido, los que lo custodiaban estan muertos, no hay rastro alguno de su olor ni pista alguna de quien se lo llevo— respondio kakashi trayendo un silencio letal entre el concejo e incluso los aldeanos que fueron capaces de escuchar lo dicho por kakashi.

— _Kukuku todo salio de acuerdo al plan_ — penso danzo sonriendo con algo de locura.

—Tambien encontramos a dos anbu de danzo-sama en la escena, los dos estan muertos y sin heridas fisicas, no se que los mato— informo kakashi dejando helado al lider de RAIZ.

Todo el concejo miro fijamente a danzo por unos momentos antes de que el grito de kizashi trajo la atencion de todos.

—EL KYUUBI SE ESCAPO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— los gritos de panico del hombre desataron el caos en la aldea.

La mayoria de los civiles eh incluso ninjas ya gritaban acerca de que el kyuubi habia retomado su forma y habia escapado, los lideres de clan y el sandaime se mantenian en silencio no sabiendo que pensar con algunos de ellos mirando con rabia al haruno por haber hecho a las personas entrar en panico solo pudiendo orar con que los futuros hijos del hombre no heredaran ese mal habito, los ancianos especialmente danzo estaban hirviendo de rabia ya que su arma viviria pero no bajo su control ,estaria en un lugar desconocido al servicio de alguien mas, minato y kushina se quedaron palidos como fantasmas ya que ahora la prueba de su sucio secreto estaba viva y sin control, ambos comenzaban a temer que esto fuera obra del enmascarado.

—SILENCIO— grito el yondaime ya harto de todo el caos amplificando su voz con chakra, todos lo miraban en busca de alguna orden. —Quiero a todos los ninjas buscando a ese jicnhuriki sin importar que tengan que voltear la aldea para ello, traiganmelo sin importar que AHORA— ordeno minato mientras todos los ninjas se movilizaban en busca del demonio, incluso los civiles ayudaban con la esperanza de tener el honor de ser los que le den el golpe de gracia.

Lamentablemente eran ignorantes de que sobre la cabeza del shodaime hokage Kami veia todas las acciones de konoha con pesar, furia y sobre todo mucha decepcion.

— **Espero que no estes viendo esto desde Rakuen de lo contrario moririas por segunda vez de dolor, jamas pence que el pueblo que tu creaste con las mas puras intenciones se transformaria en esto** — susurro el dios de la vida mirando con tristeza la cara del shodaime, hizo algo que hace mucho no hacia.

Lloro.

Lloro de tristeza por los pecados de los humanos, sintiendose impotente de que la creacion que se suponia tenia que ser lo mas hermoso de este mundo ya no era mas que seres egoistas que solo pensaban en sus intereses, las lagrimas del dios provocaron que literalmente los vientos huracanados aztaran a la aldea combinados con lluvias torrenciales y relampagos que mataron a unas cuantas personas, el bebe en los brazos de kami reia mientras señalaba el ojo de un huracan en los cielos.

— **Con que te divierten los huracanes pequeño…..creo que acabo de encontrar un nombre perfecto para ti…a partir de ahora seras Naruto…..si eso es Naruto, aquel que rige en las luz y las sombras, el que tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos…si lo se eso suena genial** — kami no pudo evitar reir al ver como el niño reia dando a entender que le gustaba su nombre, su trabajo una vez hecho la deidad de la vida comenzo a desvanecerse para no volver a pisar konoha nunca mas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ishgar**

 **Dias despues**

En una tierra lejana al mundo shinobi en una aldea remota, en un orfanato hecho de madera el sonido de un niño llorando desperto a todas las matronas de dicho lugar.

—Oh por dios vengan a ver esto— exclamo una de las matronas llamando la atencion de sus compañeras y despertando a la mayoria de los niños en el proceso, una gran cantidad de matronas jovenes y viejas ademas de niños de distintas edades se acercaron a las puertas del orfanato viendo a una de las matronas cargando a un bebe recien nacido y una caja de oro, no habia señal alguna de quienes serian sus padres pero habia una nota con su nombre.

Naruto.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Dejen sus reviews con sus criticas, con sus sugerencias y con sus opiniones, se los agradeceria, yo se que es un capitulo muy corto pero con esto la primera parte del fic ya esta afianzada, el proximo capitulo sera un time skip grande con el fin de mantener el misterio y empezara desde el punto de vista del mundo shinobi.**


	4. One-Shot Especial

**Encuentro con el pasado**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto o de Fairy Tail, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo el oc me pertenece.**

 **Este One-Shot solo es algo alternativo a esta historia salida de mi mente retorcida salida de un ataque de inspiracion.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic podria contener un par de escenas no aptas para gente sensible, tipo Hellsing Ultimate y Deadman Wonderland, no me siento comodo plasmando esto pero es la mejor manera en que se me ocurre plasmar lo oscuro y cruel que podria llegar a ser el mundo ninja, solo recuerden que Blad Tepes, el personaje en que basaron a Alucard fue conocido como el empalador, en pocas palabras si eres una audiencia inmadura o sencillamente alguien sensible, cosa que no tiene nada de malo, sal de aquí.**

 **Los que han leido los ultimos capitulos del manga de fairy tail creo que sabran comprenderme, yo creo que los fans de esta serie en fanfiction seran capaces de comprender lo emocionado que me siento sobre este tema, no es para menos, quienes han leido los acontecimientos del manga despues de tartaros sabran entender mi opinion, la serie esta en su mejor momentos, cosas mejores de lo que fue tartaros se bienen, algo que yo no creia que fuera a pasar.**

 **Recapitulemos, fairy tail se disolvio, pasa 1 año, lucy trabajo con jason, natsu regresa siendo un cabron tan poderoso que vence a bluenote con facilidad, gray tiene control de su magia devilslayer, fairy tail derrota a avatar, natsu destruye a Ikusatsunagi de un golpe, ¿Gajeel miembro del concejo?, natsu es el hermano muerto de zeref que fue revivido como un etherias, la forma humana de acnologia, fairy tail se reforma, erza es el septimo maestro, se descubre la verdad tras la disolucion de fairy tail, el imperio de alvarez que basicamente suena como una nacion casi omnipotente, ahora sabemos quienes son los 4 dioses de ishgal.**

 **Warrod Sequen: Ranking 4**

 **Wolfheim: Raqnking 3**

 **Hyberion: Ranking 2**

 **Dios Serena: Ranking 1**

 **Este ultimo practicamente ha desertado y se ha unido al imperio de Alvarez el cual basicamente contandolo a el posee 12 magos igual o hasta mas poderosos que los dioses de ishgal.**

 **Que mas puedo decir, este arco de la serie sin duda va a ser epico, se aplica claramente eso de que por alguna razon los personajes malos son los que lucen mas cool, tan solo miren a los dioses de ishgal, no son lo que esperaba en apariencia, pero miren a Serena, se ve mas joven y sinceramente tiene cara de ser un maldito hijo de puta de esos que ni atravezandole la cabeza los matas, ademas este emperador Spriggan del cual no sabemos si es solo un cabron hecho de dinero o alguna clase de mago aun mas omnipotente.**

 **En fin mi punto es que durante mi emocion surgio una idea de un one-shot alternativo que es un poco de todo en lo que respecta a mis fics, ¿A que me refiero?, osea que es un one-shot donde incluyo elementos de casi todos mis fics, no tiene mucho que ver sobre el canon actual pero quiero darme la oportunidad de escribirlo ya que por como se viene el canon nuevo de fairy tail tengo el presentimiento que el mundo de los fics relacionados con esta serie dara un gran salto en cuanto a creatividad, surgiran nuevas y mejores ideas en muchos autores al igual que sucedió cuando llego el fin de naruto sin contar el gaiden actual, asi que no quiero que este one-shot se me olvide por lo que quiero escribirlo aquí y ahora antes de que se me valla la inspiracion.**

 **Por si se preguntan en que me base vean la ova de fairy tail del viaje en el tiempo cuando se revela lo que fue una gran incognita en la vida de muchos, solo tengo que aclarar que aquí natsu tiene 15 años durante el canon de fairy tail, desconocemos su edad totalmente, solo sabemos que el existe desde hace 400 años asi que dejemoslo solamente en 15 años.**

 **Si alguien me puede dar algunos concejos sobre como narrar peleas de verdad se los agradeceria, el proximo capitulo de Amanecer de los reyes contendras bastantes peleas y no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **X784**

 **Fairy Tail**

Es una tarde como cualquier otra en el gremio más fuerte de todo fiore, la gente bebia, reia o se preparaba para hacer algunos trabajos y poder ganarse la vida, uno de los magos mas fuertes de fairy tail, Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido como Salamander miraba de frente a una pequeña niña de no mas de 12 años en compañía de una gata blanca, esta pequeña es Wendy Marvell, la dragonslayer del cielo, dicha pequeña sostenia su preciada bufanda blanca.

—Natsu-san, toma tu bifanda— dijo la pequeña mientras extendia la bufanda entre sus pequeñas manos, esta estaba doblada y planchada posiblemente.

—Debes apreciarla mucho, ¿Verdad?— pregunto charle con voz monotona.

—Oh, gracias— dijo natsu genuinamente agradecido ya que se sentia muy incomodo sin la bufanda dada por igneel a el.

— _ **Esta bufanda es más que una prenda, es un tesoro muy antiguo que ha perdurado por generaciones, pertenecio a uno de los hombres más grandes en la historia de este mundo, tan poderoso que fue uno de los pocoso que piso la cima colocandose por encima de otros guerreros, nunca llegue a tener el honor de conocerlo pero su leyenda ha perdurado por generaciones entre nosotros los dragones**_ — natsu nunca entendio las palabras del dragon pero siempre estaban con el.

Desde la distancia los demas miembros del equipo de natsu conversaban y observaban junto a mirajane algo decepcionados recordando su loca aventura con el libro del viaje en el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿Natsu se hizo la cicatriz el mismo?— pregunto mirajane algo incredula despues de haber escuchado la historia de sus amigos.

—Algo asi— gruño gray sin estar realmente sorprendido.

—Que decepcion— lucy miraba a la distancia como el mago de fuego jugaba con wendy, solto un suspiro exasperado ya que sin duda lo que paso era algo tipico del chico.

—Pero hemos tenido suerte de volver— dijo happy comiendo su practicamente eterno pescado.

—Si, tienes razon, ¿Qué hace un libro tan peligroso aquí en el gremio?— para erza el poder de viajar en el tiempo no era algo con lo que bromear, de caer en manos equivocadas podia ser algo muy peligroso.

— ¿Dónde esta el libro?— pregunto lucy ya que desde que regresaron de su aventura no habia vuelto a ver el tan famoso libro.

—No lo se, desaparecio cuando volvimos— respondio erza sin mirar a la rubia.

—Que desperdicio, aunque sea peligroso, permite cambiar el pasado, es una magia increible, ¿Cierto?— la maga celestial no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de decepcion, las posiblilidades de una magia asi eran practicamente infinitas.

—No hay que cambiar nada, el pasado nos ha hecho lo que somos ahora, cada segundo, cada accion, esta unida a nosotros desde entonces— dijo gray con sabiduria ganando la sonrisa de sus amigos.

—Es cierto— respondio lucy recordando como fue que la idea de unirse a este gremio entro a su cabeza.

De pronto natsu esbozo una enorme sonrisa que indicaba el inicio de una travesura mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba su equipo.

—Oigan chicos, ¿quieren ver algo divertido?— pronto y para el horror de todos los magos de fairy tail natsu saco de entre sus ropas una de las hojas arrancadas del libro que tantos problemas habia dado.

— ¿NATSU DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESO?— exigio erza practicamente tan palida como un fantasma y con una expresion de furia que haria que el mismisimo acnologia huyera como una niña asustada.

—La arranque antes de que volvieramos cuando tus pechos cayeron sobre mi cara— explico natsu inocentemente dejando petrificada a la pelirroja cuyo rostro se ruborizo furiosamente igualalndo el tono de su cabello murmurando cosas inentendibles

—Natsu suelta eso inmediatamente— exigio mirajane sin duda preocupada por lo que podria desencadenar esa hoja.

—Vamos, ¿Qué podria salir mal?— dijo natsu encogiendose en hombros mientras leia el extraño texto en la pagina, poco sabia nuestro protagonista de cabellos rosas que cuando uno dice, ¿Qué podria salir mal?, es cuando todo sale mal.

De pronto un brillo azul inundo al mago de fuego antes de salir elevado hacia el cielo siendo los gritos de sus compañeros lo último que escucho.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Más de 800 años antes**

Los cielos sobre las naciones elementales fueron adornados con la vista de un enorme remolino oscuro del cual salio escupido natsu a gran velocidad cayendo en una zona boscosa quedando hundido en un crater.

—Kuso…eso dolio…. — mascullo el dragonslayer saliendo del crater sobandose el enorme chicon que salia de su cabeza. —Solo porque ya me acostumbre a los golpes de erza y de jii-chan de lo contrario eso pudo haber sido peor— se quejo natsu sobando su cabeza antes de notar que de hecho ya no estaba en su gremio.

Estaba en medio de un bosque totalmente desconocido, no se parecia en nada al bosque donde el vivia desde que se convirtio en un miembro de fairy tail, miro la hoja de papel en su mano e incluso con su inteligencia limitada no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a una conclusion.

—Mierda….otra vez eh viajado al pasado— exclamo natsu evidentemente en panico mientras sobre su cabeza comenzaba a formarse un globo de pensamiento en el cual aparecia la imagen de una erza chibi con traje de diableza, cuernos y una expresion de furia. — **La más minima accion puede alterar de forma desastrosa el tiempo asi que sera mejor que busques la mejor forma de regresar sin causar tantos desastres de lo contrario yo misma ire por ti y aplicare el castigo, te quedo claro natsu…..** — exigio saber la scarlet diableza dejando al pobre pelirosa asustado. —Aye…— respondio natsu sudando a mares. — **Bien, entonces no te quedes ahí y ve a buscar una forma de regresar….** — ordeno erza comenzando a desaparecer no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a natsu el cual se sintio asustado porque ese golpe no parecia haber sido producto de su imaginacion.

Algo perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar comenzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno mirando la hoja del libro en sus manos, sin embargo a diferencia de su actitud normalmente despreocupada esta vez mantenia su guardia en alto todo el tiempo, todos sus sentidos trabajaban al mil por hora y estaba mas que preparado para saltar a la accion de ser necesario, ¿La razon?, el podia sentir claramente el ambiente opresivo que inundaba toda la zona, no podia comprender donde estaba ni mucho menos en que epoca pero su instinto de supervivencia le decia a gritos que todo aquí podia ser peligroso y que si no se ponia vivo estaria en grave peligro, en base a todo esto hizo algo que juro que jamas volveria a hacer mas de lo necesario desde que erza le enseño a leer, pensar.

—Si no mal recuerdo cuando fuimos transportados al pasado la ultima vez lucy y erza dijeron que la magia del libro te llevara al lugar en que estabas pensando cuando activaste la magia y solo cuando ocurra el suceso en que estabas pensando la magia culminara, sin embargo…¿En que diablos estaba pensando yo esta vez?— natsu trataba de recordar desesperadamente que estaba pensando pero ademas de tratar de meterles un pequeño susto a sus amigos con el maldito libro y haber recuperado su bufanda no se acordaba de haber pensando en algo realmente importante.

—AHHHHHHHHHHH AUXILIO—

Natsu salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar el inconfundible grito de una mujer en apuros, rapidamente corrio siguiendo el sonido de los gritos y una vez que estuvo cerca se oculto entre los arbustos, no tardo mucho en sentir el horrible olor de la sangre y del alcohol, lo que vio lo lleno de rabia incalculable, era alguna clase campamento repleto de unos 100 bandidos, todos reian y bebian de forma algo espeluznante mientras custodiaban algunas jaulas donde estaban encerradas niñas, adolescentes y mujeres maduras, algunas golpeadas y con sus ropas hechas harapos.

Lo peor de todo era que uno de los bandidos posiblemente el lider sostenia a una de las niñas por el cabello y tenia una expresion laciva en su rostro, no le tomo mucho tiempo notar que el hombre tenia una banda sobre su frente con una placa metalica, la banda tenia unas piedras grabadas y atravezadas por una delgada linea.

—Muy mal, muy mal mocosa, ustedes bola de perras deben aprender a ser sumisas y complacientes con sus futuros dueños asi que tendre que ponerte a ti y alas otras putas el ejemplo, despues de todo es tradicion que yo las estrene antes de ser importadas a los burdeles— exclamo el hombre con una expresion enferma en su rostro dejando horriblemente asustada a la pequeña que tal vez no tenia mas de 10 años.

Los demas bandidos estallaron en bitores por su lider mientras las mujeres se mostraron horrorizadas, algunas de las mayores incluso suplicaban tomar el lugar de la pequeña con la esperanza de que pudiera conservar su inocencia un dia mas pero sus suplicas cayeron en oidos sordos.

—Llevame al cielo pequeña puta— susurro el hombre tomando por la cadera a la niña que solo podia sollozar asustada, el hombre lentamente comenzaba a desabrochar su bragueta cuando el infierno se desato.

—SUELTALA BASTARDO ENFERMO— grito natsu saliendo de entre los arboles hecho una furia golpeando en la nariz mandolo a volar contra otros bandidos.

Las mujeres y la pequeña miraron en estado de shock a su salvador ya que el bandido lucia mucho mas grande y mas fuerte pero habia sido mandado a volar por un niño de no mas de 15 años.

—Maldito mocoso como te atreves a interrumpirme— grito el hombre poniendose de pie con una expresion de furia en su mirada, tenia la nariz rota y algo quemada.

—CALLATE, COMO TE ATREVES ATRATAR DE HACERLE TUS PORQUERIAS A UNA NIÑA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA— grito natsu siendo envuelto en sus lamas y con una expresion de rabia pura.

—Si te refieres a esas perras ese es su unico proposito en la vida, ser usadas y desechadas en los burdeles, no tienen derechos ni libertades, solo ser usadas por nosotros los hombres para cojer donde queramos, cuando queramos y como queramos, nada mas ni nada menos— respondio el hombre con una expresion enfermiza ganando los vitore de sus compañeros, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para natsu.

— **Karyu no hoko** — rugio el pelirrosa dejando salir de su boca un gran chorro de fuego pero esta vez el bandido estaba preparado.

— **Doton: Doryuheki** — exclamo el bandido haciendo varios sellos de mano antes de colocarlas en el piso creando un gran muro de tierra que apenas fue capaz de retener las llamas. —Interesante tecnica, nunca habia visto jutsus de fuego sin sellos de mano— murmuro el bandido ganando una mirada confusa de parte del dragonslayer.

— _¿Jutsus?_ — penso natsu tan confudido como el bandido ya que el mismo nunca habia visto algo similar a lo que hizo este, habia visto magos de tierra antes como jura o ese tipo de eisenwald al que golpeo en el pasado y ninguno habia hecho ese tipo de poses con las manos.

—Bueno eso no importa, no debiste haberte metido en asuntos que no te incumben, ahora te matare y me cojere a esa pequeña puta mas fuerte y mas duro sobre tu cadaver…..— exclamo el hombre antes de volver a formar sellos de mano convirtiendo esta en una clase de puño rocoso. — **Doton: Kengan no jutsu** — exclamo el bandido lanzandose contra natsu tratando de golpearlo pero este movio a tiempo la cabeza a un lado.

— **Karyu no Kagitsume** — dando una volteresa agilmente dio una poderosa patada de fuego al bandido mientras el resto solo miraba en shock como este extraño chico dominaba asu lider, esta tenia parte del pecho quemada y una expresion de odio puro.

— **Doton: Doryuso** — grito el hombre haciendo sellos dando forma a varios picos de tierra que emergieron del suelo, natsu fue capaz de esquivar algunos mientras que otros lo golpearon ligeramente sin hacer un daño serio.

—Pagaras por eso **Karyu no Enchu** — corriendo a gran velocidad contra su oponente natsu hizo su puño hacia atrás e impulsado por una llamarada saliente de su codo natsu dio un potente golpe que sin duda dejo seriamente dañado al hombre.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh— grito el hombre sobando su rostro ya que si su nariz antes estaba rota ahora sin duda estaba mucho peor, pudo ver el ligero rastro de esperanza en la mirada de sus **putas** ya que stas al ver que estaba siendo derrotado creian que finalmente serian libre, el no lo permitiria sin importar que. —VOY A MATARTE HIJO DE PUTA AHHHHHHHHHHH **DOTON: DORYO DANGO** — haciendo uso de una fuerza imposible para una persona normal el bandido levanto de la tierra misma un gigantesco trozo de tierra, su tamaño mismo era intimidante eh incluso natsu enarco la ceja ligeramente. —Jajajajaja espero y te pudras en el infierno— susurro el bandido lanzando la roca hacia el dragonslayer.

—MUEVETE— gritaron todas las mujeres y niñas temiendo que su salvador fuera a ser aplastado pero natsu solo sonrio dando un ligero silbido por semejante ataque, este comenzo a formar llamas en ambas manos hasta formar una gran esfera de fuego.

— **Karyu no Koen** — geito natsu mientras lanzaba la esfera hacia la roca, la explosion provocada por el ataque fue tal que incluso alcanzo al bandido que solo pudo dar un grito de dolor.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— grito el bandido mientras la explosion culminaba y lo que vio lo horrorizo, parte del piso estaba derretido a causa de la explosion, varias rocas hechas ahora lava estaban regadas por todos lados, podia sentir el dolor en varias partes de su cara y su cuerpo indicando que habia sufrido quemaduras serias, mas sin embargo lo peor de todo era el horrible dolor que sentia en su hombria, algo temeroso bajo la vista solo para ver que varias rocas fundias cayeron en esa zona y podia ver que esa parte estaba estropeada. —MATENLO….QUIERO QUE ESE HIJO DE PERRA PAGUE POR LO QUE ME HIZO….NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ Y MATENLO Y DESPUES VIOLEN A TODAS ESAS PERRAS— mando el bandido rojo de furia, los demas bandidos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de estallar en gritos de guerra.

—MATENLO—

—ES SOLO UNO PODEMOS VENCERLE—

—DESPUES DE ESO TODAS SUS PUTAS SERAN PARA NOSOTROS—

—ACABEMOS CON EL—

Natsu se preparaba para una dura batalla contra unos 100 hombres que corrian hacia el sosteniendo cuchillos, espadas gigantes, mazos gigantes y demas armas mas sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que a una velocidad imposible de ver al ojo humano una figura encapuchada aparecio frente a el.

—Eh observado por bastante tiempo pero creo que ya es hora de que actue, no se donde aprendiste todas esas tecnicas que no deberias saber pero sinceramente no me interesa— natsu no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño ante esa extraña voz, era fria, grave y algo gutural, era una voz impotente cargada de poder, el extraño frente a el era bastante alto, quiza media 1.90 m de estatura, solo podia ver que vestia pantalon negro, botas negras y un abrigo negro, nada mas ni nada menos, era una voz que imponia una sensacion de miedo y respeto que el mismo no se podia explicar. —Espero que se pudran en lo mas profundo del infierno bola de malnacidos— mascullo el hombre mirando hacia los bandidos mientras un extraño poder magico azul se formaba en su puño derecho. — **Shi no yari** — susurro el hombre mientras inumerables lanzas blancas salian de su puño, las lanzas atravezaron los cuerpos de los bandidos en partes vitales dejando un rastro de muerte y sangre, algunas de las mujeres estaban vomitando ante tal escena y el propio natsu miraba asustado como este hombre habia asesinado a mas de 100 hombres en tan solo segundos los cuales solo pudieron dar gritos de piedad que fueron ignorados.

El hombre bajo su capucha dejando ver su identidad a natsu, tenia la piel tan blanca como la porcelana, pelo rubio con rojo y tonos naranja de punta y rebelde con dos mechones enmarando su cara, unos ojos azules tan profundos que sentia como si penetraran su alma, tenia la misma banda que el bandido con una placa metalica pero esta tenia el simbolo de una clase de remolino con un pico curvo en el extremo inferior y una raya en el extremo superior, al igual que la del bandido estaba siendo atravezada por una linea delgada, otro detalle que atrapo su curiosidad era que tenia un colgante sobre su cuello con las inicales **ND** y finalmente lo que mas llamo su atencion era la bufanda que cubria su cuello, era exactamente la misma banda que el poseia, el hombre parecia ser por lo menos de la edad de laxus o tal vez incluso un par de años mayor.

— ¿ _Que demonios pasa aqui_?— penso natsu congelado por ese extraño miedo que imponia esta persona y horrorizado por la matanza que acababa de presenciar.

—No puede ser…— susurro el bandido mirando con horror al hombre ya que no le tomo mucho tiempo reconocer su identidad, era despues de todo la persona mas buscada en todo el mundo. —Nunca pense que mi vida terminaria de esta forma, en manos del temido y respetado ND-sama, el mismo hombre que actualmente ostenta el titulo de criminal SSS en el libro bingo, aquel sujeto que todos los ninjas incluidos los kages temen y que dicen que si te encuentras con el te inclines y ruegues por tu vida, aquel cuyos poderes son tales que incluso se dice que los jinchuriki han recibido ordenes de sus bijuu de no acercarsele, por lo menos morire en manos tuyas y no en manos del bastardo de pelo afeminado— susurro el bandido esto ultimo con algo de burla, el extraño ojiazul sencillamente lo miro con monotonia mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

—Lamentaras haber dicho eso basura humana, vi como estabas apunto de violar a esa niña, tal vez el mocoso atrás de mi te pudo dar una muerte rapida junto a todos tus hombres pero desgraciadamente yo no soy asi— murmuro el extraño de iniciales ND mientras levantaba al bandido poniendolo de pie, del piso emergieron varias raices que envolvieron al cuerpo del hombre manteniendolo de pie. —No tengo idea de cuantas mujeres y niñas has desgraciado por tu enfermedad mental, te hare sentir lo que ellos sintieron antes de que mueras— susurro ND con voz glacial mientras el bandido podia sentir claramente como del piso emergia un palo de madera que presionaba lentamente su entrada anal.

—Por favor….todo menos eso…cortame la cabeza si quieres pero eso no— suplico el hombre palido como un fantasma y soltando algunas lagrimas.

—Piensa en todos los que te dijeron lo mismo y tu solo reias por sus suplicas…. — respondio ND aun sin mostrar emocion alguna en su mirada mientras formaba un sello de mano entonces el palo comenzo a extenderse y retraerse siendo manchado por la sangre del bandido el cual solo podia dar gemidos de dolor.

—AHHHHHH POR FAVOR DETENTE— grito el bandido llorando y gimiendo de dolor mientras sangre salia de la comisura de sus labios mientras sentia como su region anal era penetrada una y otra vez solo ganando una mirada helada de su verdugo, natsu mismo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las ganas de vomitar, el no era 100% ajeno a este tipo de escenas ya que en trabajos pasados contra bandidos y gremios oscuros tuvo la pesima suerte de encontrarlos haciendo actos repugnantes pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que veia, incluso el sabia que este monstruo que estaba siendo abusado merecia lo que le estaba pasando pero eso no lo hacia menos nauseabundo, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que las mujeres y niñas se habian desmayado justo a tiempo para no tener que presencias esto.

—Creeme que no disfruto esto creo que mejor acabo contigo— mascullo ND con algo de desprecio antes de tomar entre su mano la cabeza del bandido aplastandola en el acto dejando el cuerpo empalado sobre el palo de madera.

Todo quedo en un silencio letal despues de eso, natsu ya no pudo mas y salio corriendo hacia un arbusto vaciando el contenido de su estomago mientras que ND caminaba lentamente hacia las jaulas, natsu sepreparaba para luchar con su vida de ser necesario temiendo que ese sujeto psicopata fuera tras las chicas pero para su sorpresa este sencillamente destruyo con las manos desnudas los barrotes de las jaulas pero sin embargo las mujeres seguian durmiendo.

—Oye mocoso, no te han dicho que copiar los estilos de otros puede ser algo de mal gusto, especialmente cuando se trata del estilo de un criminal— dijo de golpe ND acercandose hacia natsu con una mirada de aburrimiento en sus ojos.

— ¿De que coño hablas?— exigio natsu mirando seriamente a ND, este señalo hacia la bufanda de natsu, este no tardo mucho en conectar los puntos. — ¿Yo copiarte?, vete al diablo, este fue un regalo de mi padre y es muy preciada para mi, tu eres quien esta copiandome— exclamo natsu muy enojado y olvidando por un segundo que estaba en otra epoca y que tecnicamente podria interpretarse en que el estaba copiando.

La mirada de ND se estrecho por unos momentos ante eso pero fue casi imperceptible. —No deberias hablarle de esa forma a alguien como yo mocoso, todavia de que copias mi estilo te atreves a insultarme, tus padres deberian darte una buena leccion de modales— dijo ND notando que por unos segundos la mirada del chico se tornaba triste, eso por alguna razon que no pudo comprender le dolio.

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a un perfecto desconocido— respondio el joven dragneel esta vez de forma mas tajante cruzandose de brazos, fue en ese momento que ND pudo notar que de el bosillo de su chaleco se asomaba una hoja arrancada de un libro que sin duda desperto su curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es esto mocoso?— pregunto el rubio de mechones rojizos arrebatando en un rapido movimiento la hoja del libro leyendola con genuina curiosidad.

—DEVUELVEME ESO TEME— exigio natsu tratando de arrebatarle la hoja, parecia una tipica situacion escolar entre un chico al que un maton enorme le ha quitado sus cosas ya que natsu saltaba en un intento de quitarle la hoja a ND mientras que este aprovechando su gran altura lo apartaba con la palma de su mano.

—Un contenido interesante….creo que me quedo con el….gracias por la ayuda niño— dijo casualmente ND levantando su brazo a forma de despedida y caminando dandole la espalda a natsu.

—ESO SI QUE NO— grito natsu lanzandose hacia ND con su puño resplandeciente de fuego. — **Karyu no Tekken** — rugio el pelirosa a un miliemtro de golpear al hombre alto en la cabeza pero este en un movimiento inposible dio una volteresa, se agacho esquivando el golpe y le dio una sonrisa burlesca con sus orbes azules mirando a sus ojos negros.

—Buen intento niño…pero estas a 100 años de poder golpearme— dijo el hombre dandole una sonrisa zorruna antes de golpear su frente con sus dedos.

Natsu salio volando impulsado por una fuerza descomunal levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, su cuerpo recorrio varios metros de distancia antes de estrellarse con unas enormes rocas. —Maldito….no te dejare…escapar...— murmuro natsu antes de que su vista se nublo quedandose hundido en la inconsciencia.

—Creo que exagere como de costumbre…bueno el no parece pertenecer a una aldea shinobi….posee magia despues de todo…..no creo tener que preocuparme…..— murmuro ND para si mismo antes de segur caminando rumbo al pueblo mas cercano.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Varias horas despues**

Natsu solto un gemido de dolor mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie lentamente colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor mientras su vista comenzaba a aclararse poducto de la somnolencia.

—Ese tipo es una maldita bestia, ni siquiera erza o mira golpean tan duro…y solo lo hizo con uno de sus dedos— gruño natsu algo enojado ya que esto sin duda era un golpe a su orgullo, levanto la vista hacia el cielo y vio con horror que ya estaba amaneciendo, el sujeto que le quito la hoja del libro tal vez ya estaba muy lejos. —Tenglo que alcanzar a ese maldito, esto no se quedara asi…— exclamo natsu con determinacion pura en su mirada mientras comenzaba a olfatear el aire en busca del aroma de ND o de la hoja ya que esta tenia impregnado su olor, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo aunque noto que el olor del hombre era extrañamente familiar, le recordaba de cierta forma al suyo propio pero descarto ese pensamiento rapidamente. —VOY POR TI MALDITO INFELIZ— rugio natsu hacia el cielo antes de comenzar a correr en direccion al aroma dejando una estela de polvo en el camino, jamas noto que en las sombras unas siluetas comenzaban a seguirlo saltando sigilosamente entre los arboles.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Otras horas más tarde**

 **Tanzaku Gai**

Incluso en su critica situacion natsu no pdia evitar mirar con facinacion la ciudad en la que se encontraba, parecia ser un lugar lleno de vida que vivia dia a dia en la fiesta, lo primero que noto mientras caminaba por las calles era la arquitectura y vestimenta estilo oriental antiguo muy similares a lo que habia en la ciudad **Hosenka** en fiore, ahora tenia una idea mas clara de que habia retrocedido bastante en el tiempo, las calles estaban inundadas de gente, de puestos de feria para divertir a los niños, en todos lados habia restaurantes, bares, casinos y en toda esquina se encontraban mujeres bellas dandole sonrisas seductoras, esto ultimo lo intimido un poco, el rastro lo habia traido a este lugar y ahora buscaba por todos ladoa a ND y no descansaria hasta encontrarlo.

—Maldita sea….con todos estos olores me tomara mucho tiempo encontrarlo, creo que mejor me relajo un rato— murmuro natsu sentandose sobre un banco y tomandose un respiro.

—Ohhhhhh siiiii—

—ND-sama nos tenia muy abandonadas, usted sabe que aquí usted siempre tendra la preferencia y trato gratuito…—

—Vamos ND-sama no se contenga usted sabe que lo desea—

El sonido de gemidos y risitas de mujeres que clamaban por el hombre a quien tanto habia estado buscando rapidamente llamo la atencion de natsu, rapidamente levanto la vista y pudo ver que estaba frente a un bar de esos donde los hombres van a **descargar la tencion** en compañía de hermosas mujeres y grandes cantidades de bebida, se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar hacia el bar con la campana de este anunciando que habia entrado.

El lugar parecia estar vacio, era como cualquier otro bar con una barra con una gran cantidad de botellas de alcohol para todos gustos, mesas y un scenario para los shows de las bailarinas, en una esquina de este bar estaba ND sentado sobre un sofa muy elegante, frente a el estaba una mesa con varias botellas y algunas colillas de cigarro sobre un cenicero, dicho hombre tenia el abrigo semiabierto dejando ver su bien sinceleado cuerpo musculoso con algunos chupetones, estaba en compañía de tres hermosas mujeres.

La primera era de estatura media y parecia estar en sus 19 años, tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve, un hermoso rostro en forma de corazon, ojos negros, una figura de reloj de arena con medidas perfectas y un cabello negro y largo rizado amarrado en una cola alta que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, la mujer vestia un kimono muy provocativo hasta sus muslos de color morado con estampados de flores rojas y unas sandalias negras de tacon alto, la joven estaba tras el sofa masajeando los hombros de ND y en algunas ocasiones mordia el lobulo de su oreja.

La segunda mujer era algo mayor que la primera, esta parecia estar en la edad madura de 30, era de estatura media, piel blanca como la primera, ojos verdes llenos de experiencia y lujuria, su cabello y peinado eran muy similares a los de sherry de lamia scale y poseia una figura digna de una diosa, a diferencia de su compañera vestia unos microshorts de mezclilla azules, botines negros de tacon alto, un sujetador negro que nada ayudaba a ocultar sus generosos pechos y encima un chaleco blanco de tela delgada abierto, la mujer estaba en el sofa al costado izquierdo de ND recostada sobre el pecho de este mientras su figura era envuelta posesivamente por el brazo del hombre, cabe destacar que un extremo de su bufanda escamosa estaba envuelta en su cuello.

La ultima mujer era de estatura media y parecia estar entrada en los 30 años de edad, su belleza al igual que la de sus compañeras era la envidiade cualquier mujer, tenia la piel clara, ojos cafes, un cabello largo y rizado de color castaño que llegaba hasta su trasero dejandolo suelto y figura curvilinea con magnificas medidas, vestia al igual que la primera un kimono provocativo rosa que llegaba a sus muslos y unas sandalias de tacon alto, al igual que la mujer pelirosa estaba recostada sobre el pecho de ND al costado derecho con su cintura siendo rodeada por su otro brazo y en su cuello estaba envuelto el otro extremo de la bufanda.

—Maldito con que aquí estabas— exclamo natsu enojado acercandose hacia el hombre con los puños apretados, el rubio pelirrojo enarco una ceja ya que no tardo mucho en reconocer a la persona frente a el.

—Ohhh mocoso asi que me encontraste, eres persistente y molesto, ¿Te lo habian dicho antes?— pregunto ND en un tono burlesco mientras la castaña tomaba una copa de sake y le lo ponia en la boca al hombre el cual bebio gustoso dejandose llevar por la increible sensacion del masaje dado por la mujer de cabellos negros.

—NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA, ¿ADEMAS QUE HACES EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE?, NO ERES DIFERENTE A ESE MALNACIDO QUE MATASTE— grito natsu lo ultimo con furia y hubiera seguido gritando pero el ND extendio su palma en señal de que gusrdara silencio y sin mostrarse ofendido.

—Primero que nada cierra la boca y aprende a escuchar antes de saltar conclusiones mocoso— mando ND sin dejar de sonar algo aburrido. —En segundo lugar estas linduras aquí no estan trabajando por la fuerza, ellas trabajan por voluntad propia, no necesito violar a ninguna mujer cuando puedo tener a las que quiera sin llegar a esos metodos— las mujeres sonrieron de forma algo arrogante ante el cumplido, la castaña y la pelirosa se repegaron al cuerpo de ND mientras la pelinegra recargaba su rostro sobre su hombro hasta quedar con la mejilla pegada a su rostro, esto le dio al dragneel una buena vista de los pechos de la mujer sonrojandolo ligeramente. —Y en tercer lugar debes aprender a no interrumpir a un hombre cuando esta teniendo un tiempo de calidad con sus mujeres asi que mejor largate de aquí y regresa mañana si es que tengo ganas— mando ND lo último algo molesto queriendo regresar a sus actividades.

—Devuelveme lo que me quitaste y me largo— respondo natsu haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarsele a los golpes a ND ya que a estas alturas acepto a regañadientes que no llegaria a ningun lado gritando.

ND estaba apunto de rechazar abruptamente al chico pero de pronto se puso a pensar en los hechos ocurridos desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, primero defendio con determinacion a todas esas posibles esclavas de su cruel destino aunque los numeros estaban en su contra, en segundo lugar podia usar magia, algo muy poco comun, de hecho el era uno de los pocos que podia hacerlo, luego peleo de forma increible contra ese ninja renegado de iwa y lo vencio con relativa facilidad, luego a pesar de ser una locura en un millon se habia atrevido de seguirlo hasta aquí a pesar de ser testigo de primera mano de lo cruel y sanguinario que podia ser, todo solo para recuperar una hoja de un libro, ademas al ver la expresion de su rostro al ver los pechos de las bellezas que lo abrazaban no le tomo demasiado tiempo llegar a una conclusion que hizo qe una sonrisa macabra apareciera en su rostro.

—Te dire algo mocoso, me caiste bien, no puedo negarlo, nunca habia conocido a alguien con las bolas suficientes como para venir y hablarme de esa forma…pero no hay forma alguna en que un mocoso como tu pueda derrotarme y arrebatarme esta hoja, tan solo mira tu cara, dudo que tengas edad para siquiera rasurarte la barbilla y de hecho dudo que incluso hayas estado con alguna mujer— lo ultimo fue una evidente burla hacia natsu el cual se puso rojo de vergüenza desviando la mirada.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba— respondio natsu de forma tajante y desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas, las mujeres se resistieron enormemente a gritar kawai y saltar hacia el choco ya que estaban demasiado comodas en compañía de ND el cual tenia una sonrisa que amenazaba con pertir su rostro en dos.

—Tu respuesta y tu cara es toda la respues que necesito pero no te preocupes, como me has caido tan bien creo que te ayudare a estar un paso mas cerca de mi…..— dijo ND de forma paternal algo fingida mientras tomana del menton a la pelinegra cuyo rostro descansaba sobre su hombro. — ¿Qué me dices muñeca?, una vez me confesaste que una de tus metas personales era poder estrenar a un mocoso, ahí tienes a tu mocoso, tu eres la mas joven aquí y la mas indicada para esto, ademas miralo, no es nada feo, tal vez cuando sea adulto tenga tanto éxito como yo, ¿Qué opinas Mika-chan?— susurro ND de forma indecorosa hacia el oido de la chica la cual se sonrojo ligeramente antes de darle una sonrisa depredora.

—Eres un maldito que sabe como convencer a una mujer de cualquier cosa ND-Kun, tienes razon, es un semental en fabricacion, veamos que tanto potencial tiene— respondio la mujer con voz ronca antes de caminar hacia natsu a un paso lento y seductor meneando sus caderas, este practicamente estaba estatico por la conversacion que se habia desarrollado ante el que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la mujer enrosco sus brazos en su cuello con su cara quedando peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

— ¿Qu-e….q-e…demon-ios…..estas hacien-do?— exigio natsu con voz temblorosa sin saber como reaccionar en esta situacion, la mujer por su parte lo ignoro mientras analizaba su fisico.

—Veamos…magnifico cuerpo…..— la mujer deslizo su mano por el estomago bien marcado de natsu el cual solto un ligero jadeo. —Lindo rostro…..cabello extravagante…..bonitos ojos…— natsu se sonrojo ante los cumplidos de la mujer y no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando esta presiono sus labios contra los suyos y aprovechando su sorpresa deslizo su lengua sobre su boca explorando toda su cavidad, natsu por su parte fue embriagado por un mar de nuevas sensaciones que jamas se habia experimentado, tanto asi que nunca noto que sus brazos fueron envueltos en la cintura de la chica, todo ante la mirada orgullosa de ND que se sentia como una clase de padre orgulloso de su hijo, eso ultimo lo hizo sentir incomodo ya que aun no comprendia eso.

Pasaron los minutos antes de que la pareja se viera forzada a separarse para poder inalar el necesario ixigeno.

—WOW…labios deliciosos— murmuro la chica respirando de forma entrecortada y pegando su frente contra la de natsu. —Justo como me gustan, ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto la chica con curiosidad de conocer el nombre de semejante semental.

—Emmm natsu…..— respondio natsu sin duda nervioso ya que aun le costaba asimilar lo que ocurria.

— ¿Natsu-kun eh?, me encanta ese nombre…mi nombre es Mika…por esta noche sere tu Mika-chan, esta noche sere tu sensei en las artes carnales asi que, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas privado?, quiero ver por mi misma cada gramo de tu potencial Natsu-kun— viendo que aun natsu era incapaz de decir cualquier cosa mika tomo la inciativa tomando la mano del dragneel y comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia una habitacion en la parte trasera del bar tomando una de las botellas de la mesa para esta larga noche. —No seas timido mi pequeño Natsu-kun, esta noche seras unicamente mio—

—Ve con ella muchacho, consideralo un regalo de mi parte asi que no me decepciones y ve— mando naruto mientras natsu solo asentia mecanicamente, tomo de la cintura a la pelinegra llevandola ala habitacion totalmente embobado.

—Bueno ND-sama, no quera de natsu-kun y mika-chan se queden con toda la diversion, ¿Verdad?— ronroneo la mujer castaña con voz seductora mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de ND.

—Nosotras ya nos encendimos con esto ND-sama, por favor tomenos— apoyo la pelirosa besando el pecho de ND el cual solo pudo sonreir enormemente.

—Supongo que no puedo perder contra el mocoso— murmuro ND con voz ronca antes de caminar hacia la puerta del bar y poner un letrero de **Cerrado** antes de dirigir su vista de forma animal hacia el par de mujeres.

Durante el resto del dia y parte de la noche toda la calle del bar quedo solitaria y todo el que pasaba podia escuchar claramente los gruñidos bestiales, los gemidos y alabanzas a kami por parte de unas mujeres satisfechas que bendecian a todas las deidades conocidas por mandarles semejantes sementales y rogaban por tener mas de las caricias carnales de estos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Era un nuevo dia en Tanzaku Gai eh incluso a estas horas de la mañana las calles ya se encontraban aglomeradas de gente que iba y venia realizando sus actividades diarias, por las calles de la ciudad podemos a ver a nuestros protagonistas cada uno con una actitud muy diferente, ND a diferencia de su actitud burlesca, fria, aburrida y monotona que habia desmotrado hasta ahorita tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que decia **soy el tipo mas feliz de la tierra** mientras saludaba a todas las personas que veia por las calles, cabe destacar que tenia su abrigo abierto hasta la mitad de su pecho dejando ver los chupetones que no eran cubiertos por su bufanda, mientras tanto natsu caminaba con una sonrisa algo distante y con una expresion inusualmente tranquila, dado que su torso solo era cubierto por un chaleco abierto podian verse claramente los chupetones y marcas de uñas sobre su torso sin contar los que su bufanda cubria.

— ¿Sabes algo mocoso?, antes de irnos mika-chan no paraba de contarme maravillas sobre ti, me pidio que te dijera que puedes venir a verla cuando quieras para seguir conociendo mas uno del otro, retiro lo dicho anoche, ya no eres un mocoso pero te dire diciendo mocoso porque ya me acostumbre— dijo ND con voz cantarina mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de natsu con evidente orgullo en su voz.

Natsu solo se limito a asentir algo sonrojado recordando todo lo sucedido anoche, esa maldia mujer habia sido por mucho lo mas placentero que habia experimentado en su vida y ahora comenzaba a entender porque la facinacion de gildarts y del maestro con las mujeres, no podia recordar hasta que hora terminaron sus actos carnales pero si podia recordar que ella cayo dormida segundos antes que el, se veia tentado a llevarse a mika con el a su epoca con tal de poder follar con ella todas las noches durante los 365 dias del año de no ser por el hecho de que erza le dijo que interactuar demasiado con gente del pasado podia ser peligroso y lo de anoche sin duda habia sido interactuar demasiado, ademas aunque habia disfrutado bastante de su compañía en lo sexual y como persona le habia agradado bastante no habia sentido ningun sentimiento por ellas mas haya de la amistad y el placer, no habia podido hablar con ella ya que al amanecer ND lo saco arrastrando de la habitacion, se bañaron, comieron y se fueron.

—Por cierto mocoso ten, te lo devuelvo— natsu volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual le extendia la hoja que tanto habia buscado y ademas un extraño libro tan gordo que nada tenia que envidiarle a la biblia, era de pastas color negro y tenia como titulo **Mis experiencias**.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto natsu mirando de forma interrogante a ND.

—Ya memorice lo que decia esa hoja asi que ya no tiene sentido que la tenga, te la devuelvo, en cuanto al libro solo te dire que dentro contiene copias de muchos otros libros que tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaras— no era ninguna mentira, desde anoche despues de sus actividades placenteras ND habia tenido ese presentimiento, algo extraño habia en ese chico que le despertaba esa inexplicable sensacion de ayudarlo, eso le preocupaba.

—Mmmm no entiendo pero ha estas alturas creo que puedo confiar en ti asi que lo tomare— murmuro natsu mas para si mismo antes de tomar la hoja y el libro.

Fue en ese momento que la expresion feliz de ND cambio abrupttamente a la misma expresion monotona que tenia cuando lo conocio, esa expresion unica de un asesino profesional, antes de poder siquiera preguntar el hombre de ojos azules salio corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a natsu muy confundido.

—ESPERA— grito natsu corriendo a gran velocidad y con gran esfuerzo sigiendole el paso a ND, corrieron por unos cuantos minutos hasta alejarse del pueblo quedando en medio de un terreno lleno de pasto, justo en ese momento de todas direcciones salieron alrededor de 200 hombres enmascarados que vestian tunicas negras y uno de ellos vestia una tunica blanca, lo curioso era que algunos tenian el mismo simbolo que tenia ND en su bandana pero este no estaba rasgado.

Natsu no tardo mucho en darse cuenta del porque ND comenzo a correr, el habia notado que estas personas los observaban y queria evitar que las personas quedaran en el fuego cruzado pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué los buscaban?, ¿Estaban relacionados de alguna forma con ND?, ¿Eran secuaces de los bandidos y buscaban venganza?, el no conocia nada de esta epoca asi que se limito a mirar a los enmascarados con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí….otro peloton anbu enviado por Konoha no sato, ya no se si mi padre y el concejo son idiotas o sencillamente ustedes son suicidas, pense que se habian resignado a que soy imparable— se burlo ND con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

— _¿Su padre?, ¿El concejo? De que mierdas esta hablando_ — penso natsu totalmente confundido por la situacion.

—Criminal de clase SSS o mejor conocida como clase ALFA, ND mejor conocido como Naruto Dragneel antes conocido como Namikaze Naruto, criminal internacional acusado de innumerables crimenes a lo largo de todas las naciones shinobi y el principla de todos traicion a su patria y aldea de origen, por ordenes de Yondaime Hokage-sama, el honorable concejo shinobi, el honorable concejo de ancianos y el honorable concejo civil queda bajo arresto y bajo la custodia de konoha por cargos de traicion a la patria, asesinatos multiples, robo de tecnicas secretas de clan y desercion a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, de hacer caso omiso de nuestros mandatos y negarse a someterse a la justicia de la hoja se nos autoriza a detenerle por la fuerza de ser necesario— ordeno el anbu de tunica blanca con una voz indiferente y monotona.

Natsu practicamente quedo helado ante lo dicho por el anbu, ¿Habia escuchado bien?, ¿Dragneel?, ¿Naruto Dragneel?, ¿Ese era el verdadero nombre de ND?, ¿Cómo era posible?, ahora entendia porque las iniciales ND eh incluso tenia un collar con esas letras, pero aun asi le costaba creerlo, como podia ser posible que este hombre tuviera el mismo apellido que el, no habia logica en esto.

— _ **Esta bufanda es más que una prenda, es un tesoro muy antiguo que ha perdurado por generaciones, pertenecio a uno de los hombres más grandes en la historia de este mundo, tan poderoso que fue uno de los pocoso que piso la cima colocandose por encima de otros guerreros, nunca llegue a tener el honor de conocerlo pero su leyenda ha perdurado por generaciones entre nosotros los dragones**_ —

— _¿Podria ser…..?_ — ahora todo tenia sentido en la mente de natsu, las iniciales, la misma bufanda, ese olor tan familiar, era el mismo olor que el tenia, el poder magico tan similar, ahora todo quedaba claro, este hombre era el dueño original de la bufanda que le dio igneel, se quedo en silencio incapaz de articular palabra alguna solo pudiendo mirar al hombre que posiblemente sea una de las entidades mas fuertes de toda la historia.

— ¿Someterme a su justicia?, ¿Acaso minato quedo mas pendejo despues de nuestra ultima pelea por tantas veces que golpee su cabeza?, entiendanlo de una vez, someterme a su justicia seria la ultima cosa que yo haria, una justicia hipocrita que no acepta sus propios errores y que solo piensa en el poder absoluto de su nacion sin importarle a quienes dañen en el proceso, seres que profezan una luz falsa y que cuando cometen errores deciden eliminarlos para evitar la vergüenza, yo soy el ejemplo viviente de ello, acaso han olvidado todas las veces que humille a su aldea y a los namikaze, el mero hecho de que sigan viniendo por mi sabiendo que voy a matarlos es una muestra de que su estupidez es tan grande como el cielo mismo— las burlas salientes de la boca del dragneel mayor sin duda enfurecieron a los anbu, algunos fueron capaces de contener su rabia pero otro…

—CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA BASTARDO PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN MALNACIDO, SOMOS KONOHA, ESTAMOS KAMI, PODEMOS HACER Y DESHACER COMO SE NOS DE LA PUTA GANA Y NADIE PUEDE HACER NADA PARA DETENERNOS, SI NOSOROS QUEREMOS QUE ESTES DEBIL Y PENDEJO COMO TIENE QUE SER QUE ASI SEA, TU LUGAR TIENE QUE SER A LOS PIES DE LOS NAMIKAZE, TU TIENES QUE SER DEBIL, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE PENDEJO?, DEBIL, TU TIENES QUE SER DEBIL PORQUE KONOHA QUIERE QUE SEAS DEBIL, TU ERES DEBIL PORQUE KONOHA ES KAMI Y ASI LO DESEA, ENTREGATE A HORA MISMO PARA QUE TE REGRESEMOS A LA ALDEA COMO EL MALDITO PERDEDOR QUE ERES— grito un anbu fanatico de konoha fuera de si y con veneno puro goteando en su voz.

El bosque quedo en un silencio letal despues de eso, naruto se quedo de brazos cruzados mirando con interes al imbecil que solto semejante discurso, los demas anbu incluso el capitan lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza ya que no esperaban esa reaccion, a ellos les habia fluido ese pensamiento sobre konoha en mas de una occasion sin embargo nunca lo habian expresado a grito abierto, natsu miraba con incredulidad al anbu casi sintiendo pena por la horrible muerte que le esperaba, despues de unos minutos de un incomodo silencio solo sofocado por el sonido de los grillos naruto decidio romper el silencio.

—Realmente no queria tener que matarlos, los iba a noquear a todos ustedes en un acto de piedad hacia su aldea ya que eh diezmado demasiados de sus hombres y queria darles un descanzo, pero dado a que ustedes creen que konoha es kami entonces como kami konoha podra mover la mano y traerlos de vuelta del infierno asi que no me contendre a destruirlos— sentencio naruto de forma tranquila antes de que sus ojos cambiaron de forma, ahora eran de un color metalizado con varios anillos rodeando la pupila.

—El rinnegan…— susurro el capitan anbu aterrorizado ya que habia escuchado que el hombre frente a el tenia esos ojos pero una cosa era escucharlo y una cosa era verlo con sus propios ojos, sin duda habian despertado a un leon dormido, naruto extendio su mano abierta hacia el anbu que habia gritado y murmuro dos palabras.

— **Bansho Ten´in** — el anbu pronto fue atraido por una fuerza invisible hacia el dragneel mayor siendo sujetado fuertemente por el cuello. —Muere— ordeno naruto sacandole el alma al anbu con su rinnegan, acto seguido tiro el cadaver al piso mirandolo con desden.

—ATAQUEN— rugio el capitan anbu sacando de su shock a todos sus hombres, estos dieron un grito de guerra y lanzaron una enorme cantidad de shurikens hacia natsu y naruto, tan grande era la cantidad que casi oscurecian los cielos.

—Mmmmmmm, nada mal debo aceptarlo, presta atencion mocoso, es hora de que veas el verdadero potencial de la magia de los dragones— antes de que natsu siquiera fuera capaz de hablar naruto lo tumbo al piso colocando su propio cuerpo a forma de escudo. — **Suchirusukin** — murmuro naruto y para sorpresa de natsu un resplandor color gris comenzo a envolver el cuerpo del rubio y su piel se vio cubierta de escamas similares a las del dragonforce, pudo observar con total incredulidad como las shurikens rebotaban sobre la piel de naruto como si estuvieran chocando con una pared de acero.

Los anbu miraban con miedo eh incredulidad como todas y cada una de sus armas rebotaban sobre el cuerpo de naruto hasta que finalmente estas se terminaron, naruto tomo del cuello del chaleco a natsu y dio un gran salto hasta quedar en lo mas alto de un arbol.

—Buen intento pero es hora de que usttedes sepan porque soy tan temido en todo el mundo, adios mis queridos anbu— naruto extendio su mano con la palma abierta comenzando a formar una esfera de energia hecha de fuego puro similar al rasengan pero esta era mas grande y emitia una cantidad de poder practicamente colosal, extendio su mano libre sobre la cual aparecio un extraño abanico de guerra con tres tomoes.

— _Que increible poder magico, es mucho más grande que la magia de jii-chan_ — penso natsu sudando ligeramente ya que estaba demasiado cerca d e naruto y podia sentir la enorme magia que poseia.

—Mueran— susurro el dragneel lanzando la esfera de fuego a enorme velocidad y agitando su abanico desatando uso vientos huracanados sobre esta. — **Karyu no Zetsumetsu** — grito naruto al momento en que la esfera toco tierra provocando una explosion de proporciones colosales que literalmente hizo cenizas una gran porcion del bosque y levanto un pilar de fuego que llego hasta los cielos mismos.

—Sugoi— murmuro natsu algo asustado ante semejante tecnica, incluso su karyu no koen era incapaz de provocar algo asi.

Cuando la explosion culmino no quedaban más que cenizas, no quedaba nada de los anbu que no sean trozos de huesos chamuscados y algunos trozos de metal derretido de sus armas. Naruto y Natsu se miraron el uno al otro en un silencio incomodo antes de que el primero sonriera algo triste.

—Parece que este es el adios, fue divertido conocerte…nos volveremos a ver un dia de estos…hasta entonces buena suerte natsu— y como ya era costumbre natsu no tuvo tiempo de siquiera cuestionar nada ya que este lo empujo hacia el vacio desde lo alto del arbol.

—ESPERA— grito natsu extendiendo su mano hacia naruto desesperado ntes de que un agujero negro se abrio bajo suyo regresandolo a su epoca.

Naruto miro hacia el horizonte con una expresion pacifica en su rostro anes de morder su pulgar y murmurar un par de palabras.

— **Kuchiyose no maho** — un enorme circulo magico aparecio sobre el cielo del cual lentamente comenzo a salir un dragon, un dragon color gris con largos y espeluznantes cuernos y con los kanjis de varios elementos tatuados sobre su piel, fuego, agua, viento, tierra, rayo, hierro, veneno, luz, sombras, hielo y entre otros mas.

— **Maldito mocoso, te atreves a interrumpir al gran ryujin-sama, el padre de todos los dragones mientras estaba apunto de tomar su desayuno con su esposa e hijo, tal osadia deberia ser castigada** — rugio ryujin mirando algo enojado a naruto.

—Bajale a tu genio ryujin, este lugar pronto estara plagado de basuras de konoha y tengo demasiado pereza como para tratar con ellos, sacame de aquí y te lo compensare despues— mando naruto algo irritado por la actitud del dragon.

— **Algun dia tendras que referirte a mí con respeto, muy bien te ayudare** — suspiro el dragon algo resignado antes de abrir sus alas y salir volando con naruto sobre su espalda.

— ¿Con que natsu eh?, tal vez si algun dia cruza por mi cabeza la estupida idea de tener hijos nombre a uno de ellos natsu, oh si Natsu Dragneel, eso tiene estilo— murmuro naruto soltando una risa mientras se dirigia hacia su proxima aventura.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras trataba desesperadamente de aclarar su vista, su cabeza dolia a montones y sentia qu todo le daba vueltas, apenas y podia distinguir que estaba en una cama en una habitacion de madera.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurrio?— pregunto natsu a nadie en especifico y no se esperaba que alguien le respondiera.

—Finalmente despiertas natsu, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos— natsu busco el origen de esa voz y pudo ver al maestro makarov mirandolo algo preocupado y sentado en una silla a lado de su cama.

— ¿Jii-chan?, ¿Qué haces aqui?— pregunto natsu algo confundido por la presencia del maestro de fairy tail.

—Viajaste en el tiempo hacia una epoca que desconozco a causa de la magia del libro ese, estuviste fuera por casi tres dias, todos comenzabamos a temer seriamente que no regresaras, tus compañeros incluso ya estaban organizando la construccion de una maquina del tiempo de pesima calidad para irte a buscar— eso ultimo hizo que una gotita creciera tras la cabeza de natsu ya que algo asi era comun en fairy tail. —Antes de que siquiera pensaran en la estupidez de tratar de prenderla usar al pobre happy como un conejillo de indias para ver si funcionaba saliste de un hoyo negro, gray te arrastro hasta qui y llevas dos dias durmiendo— termino de explicar makarov dejando helado a natsu.

El peso de todo lo que habia vivido los ultimos dias cayó sobre natsu como una roca gigante dejandolo tmbloroso y algo perturbado.

— ¿Natsu?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto makarov sin duda preocupado por la reaccion del niño pero este solo atino a salir corriendo.

Natsu corrio a todo lo que daba con una gran confusion en su mente, no sabia como reaccionar ni que pensar, solo queria estar solo y lejos de todo, finalmente cayo agotado y de rodillas frente aun claro, observo su reflejo y junto a este aparecio el rostro de naruto.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?— susurro natsu respirando con pesadez sin notar que por unos momentos sus ojos se volvian rojos con tres tomoes antes de caer inconsciente.

 **Fin del One-Shot…**

 **Que mas puedo decir, solo puedo decirles que dejen sus comentarios y sus opiniones, de verdad seran pareciados, me despido y les mando un calido abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luz y Sombras: Las cronicas de un rey**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto ni de fairy tail, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, solo los oc usados me pertenecen.**

 **Voy a ir directo al grano, yo de verdad trate de escribir lo mejor posible esta historia, de verdad que mi intencion era salirme un poco del molde normal, pero sencillamente no fui capaz de escribir el capitulo 4 de toda esta travecia, ¿La razon?, como dije antes este fic se lleva a cabo 800 años antes del canon de fairy tail, para poner a naruto creciendo en un lugar lejos de konoha tenia que crear una aldea Oc llena de aldeanos Oc con momentos Oc y sencillamente no creo ser capaz de manejar tanto Oc, ademas habria ciertas acciones de naruto hacia el continente elemental que no podria justificar y carecerian de todo sentido si naruto no interactua directamente con este, sencillamente muchas cosas tendrian vacios argumentales que yo no podria justificar, no me malinterpreten, hasta el capitulo 2 del fic estoy mas que satisfecho pero creo que el capitulo 3 necesita muchas correcciones, por ende planeo reescribir todo eso, dejare hasta el dia martes viva esta historia antes de iniciar de 0, quien quiera adoptar la idea de naruto creciendo en otro lugar Oc sea mas que libre de hacerlo.**

 **Por cierto les dejo el resumen de una idea que se me ocurrio anoche, desconozco totalmente que drogas habre consumido pero tenganlo por seguro, es lo mas fumado que eh escrito.**

 **Resumen: Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del difunto Yondaime Hokage, Uchiha Fugaku, perdio a todo su clan durante el ataque del kyuubi no youko, aprendiz de unos de los dos sannin leales a konoha, Orochimaru, ¿Sera sasuke capaz de salvar a su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto de las garras de la oscuridad?, despues de haber huido de la aldea con su padrino Jiraiya del sannin en una busqueda de poder y de la terrible organización Akatsuki comandada por Namikaze Minato.**


End file.
